The Path
by Hex Power
Summary: What would you give up to keep the ones you care about safe? What would you be willing to do to free your home from a tyrant's rule? The answer is never the clearest, nor is the path the easiest
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers, just Rave, Strike and Cross. Please tell me if you like it or not

**080**

The red sun started to rise over the cliffs on the world below, the ruins of a once great city under them. The lights hit the pieces of glass and metal and shone in its warmth. The little spirzes with their green scales and blue talons where starting to appear and crawling all over the place. As the light came over the city, some of the remaining natives came to life and began their new day.

The market place was extremely busy today of all days. Everyone was coming out to get supplies. They were all to be careful in case the Decepticons attack, when that ever should ever happen. The Autobots could not always protect them. Vendors were all working the large crowds, selling from energon bars to repair parts.

"Best energon on this side of the city!" shouted one of the larger vendors. His large green metal built and many scars shown that he was not a Mech to mess around. An old fade Autobot insignia was on his chest, but it was so hard to tell.

Off to the edge of his optic, a black metal hand was reaching over his stall. It reached over, picking up a couple of energon bars and started to pull back. Then as quick as an Ion rattle snake, the vendors grabbed the hand and pull it and it's owner up to his optic level, dropping the objects it try to steal. He could not help but moan at who again he mange to catch again.

"Strike, how many times do we have to go through this,' he moaned.

The silver plated youth just smiled with a gleam his blue optics, "Ah, Rave, I have to keep an old guy like you on you're toes."

Rave sighed and dropped Strike to the ground. He landed with a loud thud and cried out in pain, neither which Rave cared about. The older Mech did not even notice Strike glaring right at the back of his head. This really was not the times to play around.

"Do you have at least what I order?" asked Rave.

Strike got back on to his feet and place a large brown package on the counter, "Yup, a fresh supply of Miss Ranger's homemade medicine."

Rave ripped away the wrapping from around the package. There under it all was thirty bottles filled up with a purple glowing liquid. The sun shone through its crystal container. Satisfy with the product, he placed the box under the counter and turned back to Strike.

"Alright, here," said Rave handing Strike a piece of plastic, "thirty credits, like always."

Strike took the credits from him, "Like always, you cheap geezer," he said.

It was Rave's turn to glare at Strike. He raised his hand and one quick motion whacked him in the side of the head.

"Ouch! Why did ya do that?" demand Strike rubbing his head.

"You have to learn some respect," said Rave, "A lot of us 'geezers' spent a long time protecting you young kids from the likes of the Decepticons. I spent…"

"Much time within the Autobots, I know, I know," moaned Strike, "I heard this story way too many times."

"Well, I'll keep repeating myself until its get inside that thick head of yours," said Rave, again whacking Strike on the back of his head.

"Hey!" shouted Strike as he started to back away, "That enough of Whack-a-Strike."

Rave just shook his fist at him, "Then get out of here before I give you a lesson."

Strike took this as his cue to leave. He quickly turned tail and started to make tracks. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving side of Rave's anger. The old man still had plenty of energy, for an old geezer. Strike zoomed through the city's streets, the wheels on his feet rolling on the ground. Going past corners and alleyways, he made his way back home. Miss Ranger wanted these credits as soon as possible. Strike just wondered why. Usually when he gets Rave's credits, he had to pick up some supplies for the halfway home. There was not much for all 20 kids plus Miss Ranger. They really need every credit they could get their hands on. It was just really strange she didn't want supplies.

Strike was too deep in his own thoughts that he did not notice the shadow overhead. It flew over his head and followed him, jumping building to building. Gradually, it started to descend him. Then it gently touched down on the ground. It came closer and closer to Strike until it was right on top of him.

"Boo!"

"Ahahaha!" screamed Strike in surprise as he tripped over his feet and crashed into a couple of near-by trashcans.

"Oh no! Strike!" shouted his attacker, rushing over to help him up.

Strike moaned in pain as he got back onto his feet. Rubbing his head, he looked up who attack him. It's was not a surprise at who it was once the world stopped spinning.

"Cross," he said with a stern voice.

The attacker 'eep' and covered her face with her hands in shame. Her glowing orange optics were shinning through her fingers. Strike just could not help but smile at her. The very way she was looking at him was so cute.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked slowly bring down her hands.

"How could I stay mad at you?" Strike laughed.

Cross smiled back at him, as she placed her hands down. She was just a sweet kid for as long as Strike as know her. She was always trying to see the good in everything. It was really a gift to see this in people now a day. Most of the population was saying that on day their world was going to be ruined. Strike just had to agree with them. The continue fighting between the Decepticons and The Autobots on their home world. It was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

"Now, come here," he said with a sly smile as he came closer to Cross.

"Oh no," sad Cross, knowing what he was planning to do.

She tried to get away from Strike, but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the arm and placed her into a headlock. Even though Cross did not like this idea, she couldn't help but smile. On Strike's face, he had an evil grin from side to side.

"Please, don't" begged Cross as a giggle broke through her plea.

"Sorry, not this time," he said.

"No!"

"Oh, yes! Its noggin time!" shouted Strike.

His fist connected with Cross's head. Then he started to rubbed rapidly across her skull. She giggled as she tried to escape her tormenter. She turning left and right to loosen his hold on her, but it did not work.

"Come on, bro!" she shouted, "Let me go!"

"As you wish," he said, letting go of her.

Cross quickly fell on her can with a loud thud. Strike broke out into laugher, as she formed a sour look on her face. Slowly, she got back on to her feet dusting herself off.

"That was mean," she commented sending him a cold glare.

"Hey, you told me to drop you," shrugged Strike.

"Not what I met!" shouted Cross.

Strike chuckle at her. She frowned and folded her arms. The area was quiet for a few moments. Finally, he was unable to take the silence. Strike got right into Cross's face. Then he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his optics. She tried to ignore him but no such luck. Cross within a few seconds broke down into laugher.

"Ah, that a little better," he said looking please with his work.

Cross giggle," Yeah it is, big bro," she said.

"Do you always have to call me that?" asked Strike asked mental slapping himself, "I ain't your brother."

"I know that," said Cross with a smile, "But you're the closest thing to a brother I have."

What she said was true. They were not relate buy were very close like spark. War can do that to Mech. Strike never knew where he came from, nor did he really care. He could have even been from the Decepticons or The Autobots. He could have even been a neutral, like now. From the moment they first met, Strike had been looking out of Cross. He would protect her, no matter what trouble she gotten into.

"Hey, Strike!"

He broke away from his little trip down memory lane. He did not have a clue that he was walking that entire time. Cross was giving him a strange look.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"I was just wondering something," she said in a baby tone and scuffing her foot against the ground.

"What?" Strike asked stopping in his tracks.

She looked up with a smiled on her face. There was a kind of evil gleam in her optic. He really did not like how this was going.

"Piggy back!" she shouted

"What!" yelled out Strike totally caught off guarded.

Cross came from behind and tackled him. Her arms wrapped his neck tight and climbed on top of him. Strike was unbalance from this touch of affection. Moving left and right, he tried to regain himself. It was too late. He felled face forward onto the ground with Cross lying on top of him.

"Bro, are you alright?" asked Cross.

"Just peachy" he mumbled from under her weight.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble fro a few seconds and a large boom filled the air. Cross quickly got off Strike and helped him to his feet. He looked over to where the sound had came from. Smoke was coming from the area, filling up the very sky. Cross gasped at once when she figure out where it was coming from. Strike narrow his optics at the same thought.

Quickly, he grabbed Cross's hand and started to run to the source of the smoke. The crowds of people were going against them. Strike pushed and shoved his way to get pass them all. As he did so, bad things were coming into his mind. Each one was worst then the next. He only hoped that he was wrong. Finally, the two came up to the source of the explosion. There that once stood their only safe place was up in flames. They were touching the very sky and glowing as bright as the sun. The heat coming off the fire was enough to strip the metal off a car. Strike just stared at it in disbelief. This couldn't be happening? Cross grabbed a hold of his arm. Her optics filled up with tears.

"Strike…what's happening?" she cried out.

He did not heard her. Slowly, he stepped forward to the burning inferno that was once his him. None of these could be real to him.

"Miss Ranger! Are you there? Zip? Petra? Anyone?" he called out into the flames.

"Strike! Look!" shouted Cross pointing into the flames.

He looked inside them. There walking to them was a large shadow, rising from the ruins and flames. At once, Strike thought it was Miss Ranger. It was about her height. He started to run forward right at the shadow. Maybe all was not lost. The he stopped in his tracks. Through the flames there were these red optics glaring back at him. This was not Miss Ranger. A scream came from behind Strike. He turned around to see Cross being hold by a Decepticon soldier.

Strike tried to help her, but was knock down to the ground. A heavy foot landed on his back, making him cried out in pain. A loud sinister cackle broke out over his head.

"Ha ha, how do you like that boy?" chuckle his capture as he pressed down harder onto Strike's back.

Strike grinded his teeth. He had to get out of this situation. Cross needed his help. He just had too. Her pleas to make them stop this fell on their deaf ears. He felt the weight being lift for and moment before it came back crashing down. He cries out sounded like the banshee cry of death.

"Please stop it!" Cross shouted trying to break away.

The purple and black Decepticon that her just spat in her face, "Shut up, you stupid wretch," he sneered, "Or Cracker here will make it more painful for your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!" shouted Cross, "He is my brother!"

Both the Decepticons laugh at her. Strike did not see what was so funny. The scene was becoming fuzzy. He was slowly losing conscience. A large cold metal hand came up and wrapped itself around her throat. Being lifting off the ground, Strike came face to face with the stupid Decepticon that was crushing his back. His blood red optics were peering right into his won. They were filled up with so much rage and anger.

"Did you really could escape?" he said with a growl.

"You'll never get away with this," hissed Strike under the tight grip on his neck.

"That what you think," respond the Decepticon as he dropped Strike back on to the ground and turned to his partner, "We don't need him, Warp. We'll just take the Femme."

He turned his back and started to head to his partner. Cross struggle harder to escape. Tears were forming in her optics. She hated to see Strike like this. He could hear her still. His mind was not complete gone yet. There was still hope. Hope that they could escape this. Strike struggle to stand up, but just got to his knees. He just could not make it. There were bruise all over his body and energon was coming from a couple cuts on his side. His very body felt like it was burning from the raging inferno next to him. His body was failing fast, but his will would not let him give up. This fight was far from finish in his opinion.

"Hey lookie," giggle the Decepticon holding Cross, "The brat can still move."

"We'll see about that," chuckle his partner turning to Strike.

Suddenly, his fist jabbed right into Strike's stomach. He did not have enough time to recover when someone came from behind and slam his face to the ground. The pain was overloading his body. Again, he was losing conscience. He did not know how long he could hold this up.

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

Strike looked up from where he was laying on the ground. The two Decepticons were laughing this up. Cross seem to be crying so hard. He did not want her to, he was doing this just for her and now they had lost. Once again, he rose to his feet. The energon was running down his face and body and his right optic was slammed in. Now, there was this huge gnash running down the side of his face, spilling energon, but he didn't care. The Decepticons just stared at him. That brat shouldn't be able to move, let alone stand-up. They didn't know what this Mech's problem was, but it end here.

"Ok, I had enough of these games," mumble the one called Cracker as he pulled out his gun, "He is going down."

"Leave him alone!" cried out Cross, "Just leave him be!"

"Just…drop…the Femme and leave this place," hissed out Strike as energon pour a bit from his mouth.

The two Decepticons just broke out into laugher. Strike just stood there while they just laugh right in his face. They were nothing but jerks. He hated them all. Why don't they just all melt down to cannon folders. If he was just stronger, then they would be nothing but cosmic dust. They came closer and closer with each step. Strike just stood his ground. The flames were licking on his back. Why couldn't they leave them alone?

"Once we take care of you two, the rest of the planet will belong to Megatron and the Decepticon Empire!" cackle Warp

Strike just glared him with his remaining optic. If he was going down like this, he was going down in a fight. These Cons took his home, his own family and now they were going to take his whole planet. That was never going to happen. He. Belong. To. No. One. Using what remaining energy, he charge at full force towards the Decepticons, his was ready to pound them to the ground. Cracker just was able to catch him and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You shouldn't have just stand down," hissed Cracker

"Strike!" cried out Cross as Warp just whack her in the face.

"Just shut up, you glitch!" shouted Warp.

"Leave her…alone!" hissed out Strike.

"What going on here!"

Strike didn't know what happen next. The Cons just turned around to see where that voice had came from and just gasped. He found himself on the ground next with Cross right by his side. Her tears were falling down her face and landing down on his body. If there one thing he hate more it was seeing her cry. It just pain him so much to see her like this.

"Don't cry…please…don't," he whisper as he raise his hand brought it across her face.

Cross grabbed it and held it to her face. Her optics was shinning in wetness, "Strike, please, you can't leave me," she said.

"I…won't," said Strike, "What…going…."

"Sh, don't talk," said Cross, "We…we are in trouble."

Strike didn't know what she met. He just could tell by the panic in her voice and optics. What ever was going on here, they were trouble. Strike looked over to where the Decepticons were. They were kneeling in front of someone. He couldn't tell with his busted optic. All he could tell was that this new guy was angry and really top on the Decepticon food chain

"What are you doing!" roared the newcomer.

"We were just doing what you orders us, Lord Megatron," sad Cracker.

"_Megatron! Slag,"_ thought Strike.

"I order you to gather all the civilians and destroy any that tried to stop you. I see you idiots here wasting your time beating up the local youth!" shouted Megatron.

"Sor..sorry Lord Megatron, the brat just won't die," stammer Warp.

"That because…I'm not…going to die…not by you," said Strike as he tried to stand back on to his feet, but almost fell back down if Cross hadn't caught him.

"Strike, please, just rest," whisper Cross, "He could kill you,"

Megatron pushed himself past his goon squad and made his way towards the two. Strike was ready to protect Cross with his life, or what may be left of it. Cross was just trying to stay in one piece. He could feel her body shaking against her own, shaking in fear. He would be too, but for some reason really wasn't. Megatron reached down towards him and wrapped his large metal hand around Strike's neck. He was lifted off the ground. Cross tried to pull him down, but Megatron kicked her down to the ground. The energon was dripping down his leg as he tried to break free, but only found it tighter.

"Who do you think you are?" hissed Megatron

"Someone that doesn't…want you to…win," hissed out Strike.

Megatron just laugh in his face, "Aren't we the little optimist?" he chuckle.

"Leave my pl…planet alone," hissed out Strike.

"I don't think so," laugh Megatron as he tighten his grip, "I would need the death of a hundred thousand Autobots to leave this planet!"

What happen next would change his very life. Something inside just snapped. The words that Megatron just broke something that Strike need. A way to survive. The things he said next, he just couldn't believe he would ever say.

"I…do it,"

"Huh?" said Megatron as he looked at his capture prey, "what did you say?"

"I'll…kill them," choked out Strike, "I'll…kill the Autobots…you leave my home."

Strike didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. The words were just rolling off his vocal box. Those idiots that attack them were just shock to see Strike speaking to their commander like that and not get blasted. Megatron was just look at him like he had lost a major logic circuit in his fight with his soldiers. He might have, Strike wasn't sure. All he knew if there was a way to keep his home and his friends save from Megatron, then he would do it. If that met killing Autobots, so be it. Cross just looked up at her brother. She could not understand why he would do this. He had never killed anything before. He just hated it. The farthest he came to killing someone was beating Hot Spot hard enough he had to be brought to the med lab.

"Strike, don't do it!" shouted Cross.

"Cross, just shut it! I know what…I'm doing!" shouted Strike.

She was taken by that burst of anger. He never yelled at her before, not like that. It would be over something like spilling paint on his bed or breaking his latest model, but it never sounded like this.

"So, boy, you'll kill one hundred thousand Autobots for me if I agree to let this puny planet go from my grasp?" asked Megatron, see if this boy was thinking straight.

Strike nodded his head, "I'll do that, but only if…you don't hurt any one…else on the planet and promise to…let everyone go if I do it,"

Megatron brought him closer to his face, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just toss you to the side and just kill you both and just take over."

Strike just looked that large Decepticon straight in the optic, "Because, what is one planet to you? You have many that you can't keep track of, so what is one less? Plus, you will get one soldier that will get rid of Autobots, no question ask and will do anything just to kill those Autobots needed," he said, then added his signature grin, "What more could you ask for?"

Megatron just looked back at him, and all that Strike prayed for was that this work. He knew that this could go one way or another. This Con could kill both him and Cross in a signal blast, and nothing was stopping him from doing so. Each of the second that past made Strike worry more. Still, his face was unresolved. He still had his stone face on him. This was not the time to show fear, just join it. He knew the tales and stories from Rave. Megatron was no pushover. There was a reason he was leader of this bloodthirsty group. He knew the risks and still took them, now all Strike could do was hope that someone upstairs was looking out for him.

Cross could only look on at this all happen. She wanted to stop this, but the odds were just too much against her. More tears felled down her cheeks. She hated to feel so helpless. If she were just stronger, this never would have happen. Now, it was costing her the only family she ever knew.

The next thing Strike knew was that he was flying in the air. He didn't know why, he cause was and the next thing that happened was him crashing into the two Decepticons. Look up with his good optic, Megatron just seem to be smirking at him. This was kind of a good sign, in some length.

"You have a deal, boy but only if you make it five hundred thousand," said Megatron, thinking that this Mech wouldn't even get past kill one.

Strike looked at him then at Cross. She was just looking at Strike with this big orange cyberpup optics. He could barely even continue to look at her. She just had to understand that he was doing so that she could live, and one day be free from all the evil in the world.

"You have my word, just don't anything to damage or kill my friend here," he said pointing a weak finger towards Cross.

"Good," chuckle Megatron, as he started to walk away, "grabbed him, we have to get our new friend fixed up if he is going to be any use towards the Decepticon Empire,"

Strike felt the two goons grabbed a hold of both his arms. It wasn't like he was going to try and run away. He kept his word, no matter how wrong the deal is. His feet were dragged across the ground. There was no energy left in him to walk anyway. He was finish for now. Cross just sat back and watch as the Decepticons dragged Strike away. She didn't understand why he would do this. Didn't he know what they were going to do to him. Once Megatron had his fingers in him, there was no way he was going to let him go, no matter what the deal was. Strike was doom. And it was all her fault. It was her fault that he gave himself into this slavery. He was trying to protect her when she couldn't do it herself.

"Strike," she whimpered as she tried to remain strong and wipe the tears from her optics, "Don't worry, I'll get stronger. Then one day, we'll be together again."

**080**

Please R&R

****


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know Transformers. If I did, I would be rich.

I only own Strike

**080**

"HIYAAH!"

It been eight thousand years since Strike agree to the deal, the deal that made him a slave. He was always fighting, one way or another. There was Autobots, Decepticons and even neutrals. They just were defending there land when he came coming. They had no fear about him killing them. They didn't count. It was the Autobots that counted in this. Today was just another day.

"Die, you miserable Con!" shouted one of the Autobots as he fired his cannon on to Strike.

He saw it coming. He could always see it coming. Years of training and fighting can do that. He was able to counter almost anything his opponent could throw at him and still win. The missile was coming right towards him. The whistle sound was loud and clear. Just as it was seconds from contact, Strike seemed to disappear. He allowed the rocket to blown up against the wall. The Autobot looked around. He didn't know where that guy went. He thought he hit that Decepticon pest.

"TakeDown, are you ok?" asked his partner.

"I'm find, but I lost that stupid Con," hissed TakeDown.

His partner just gulped, "I think you should be glad. Didn't you know who that was,"

"Just some miserable Con, Foxhole," mumble TakeDown.

Foxhole just shook in his armor, "No, that not it,"

"That what!" shouted TakeDown

"That was…urgh!"

TakeDown turned around to see that Foxhole had stopped talking. In fact he stopped moving all together. Energon was pouring down the large wound that was coming from his chest. Foxhole's optics flicker on and off, before going all dark. He fell face forward into the ground; dead. TakeDown ran to see if there was anything he could do.

"Foxhole, speak to me, bubby," begged TakeDown as he shook the body, seeing if there was life in it.

"He is dead, you know," said a voice behind him.

TakeDown turned around to see Strike standing behind him. A long blade extending from his arm was cover with energon, dripping to the ground. Over the years, the young silver Mech grew with each battle. Scratches and cuts were all over his body, all easy to fix. Strike could have them fixed, but he just fused them together. It was just enough for him to move. His face hadn't shown emotion for years. There was just the flat line he had for a mouth behind the faceplate he had on. It covered the scar he had gain from that day, the one from when his right optic was smashed in. Now, he had only one blue and the other was red. The Decepticon insignia was there on his left shoulder. The pain was still in his head from gaining it during the branding pit. How he just wanted to burn it over, but not just yet.

The Autobot pulled out his cannon and prepare to fire it, "You are going to pay!" shouted TakeDown as his finger reach down to the trigger.

Strike didn't give him the chance. His arm brought up his blade and brought it down hard on to TakeDown's arm. It was a clear cut, smooth without ridges. TakeDown cried out in pain as he reach out and grabbed the side with the wound was inflicted. The energon was pouting out more and more with each pasting second. Strike just look down at him, without blinking.

"Damn you, Decepticon," hissed out TakeDown, "Damn you to the pit!"

"Like I hadn't heard that one before," said Strike as he grabbed a hold of TakeDown's cannon and pointed towards his head, "Any last words?"

"Your kind will never win, Decept…."

TakeDown never had the time to finish. His head was blown clear off his body with that close of a range. Strike stood there holding the smoking barrel in his hand. He didn't care what this Autobot had to say. They all say the same thing before they chock, no matter what. That they will win. He could care less. He was only here to complete his mission and save Planet Zephyr. Kneeling on the ground, he placed the cannon down and withdrew his blade back. Reaching to a sub compartment, Strike pulled out a small energon dagger. With it, he started to remove the insignia from each on the body. This was the only way to have proof that he had done the deed. Once removed, he started to write something on each of the body.

"356,835…356,836," mumbled Strike as he wrote the numbers on the bodies.

He was getting closer with each Autobot. There was nothing that was going to stop him. He would keep his part of the deal, Strike just hope Megatron would. There was always reason to distrust him, but it was a chance he just had to take. Picking himself back up, he started to head back with the insignias in hand. The rest of the Decepticons just looked on as they started to pick anything that could be useful.

"What is his problem?" hissed a newbie to one of other.

"He just here for killing the Autobots," answered the older Mech, "good at it, but I don't trust him."

It wasn't like Strike couldn't hear them. He knew what everyone thought of him, but it not like he was going to stay around and make friends. Those would only slow him down. The less the distraction, the faster things would get. Then he would be able to go home and find Cross. It been so long since he actually seen her. She send him a letter once, it was awhile back. She said that everything was ok, but the whole city hated him. That was something he couldn't blame for. Joining with the enemy, yeah that was sick. Only, Cross knew about the deal. He rather not let everyone about it. Strike came up to the outpost and saw his commanding officer standing there. It was a black seeker with huge wings coming for his back and horns coming from the helmet on his head. This Mech was taller then Strike and heavier, but that didn't scared Strike. He just kept on walking with his two-color optics flashing in fury.

"What are you doing here, Dreadwing?" hissed Strike as he came to face with the seeker.

"I that see you had a good time," chuckle Dreadwing as Strike handed him the insignias.

"Not as many as I would have like, but still," answered Strike, "Now tell me."

Dreadwing just glared down at Strike. He didn't understand why Megatron let this kid live or even agree to that slagging deal. At this rate, he would free that planet. Well, it wasn't his choice. All Dreadwing could do was follow orders.

"I came to tell you are being transfer," answer Dreadwing.

"Really? Where they placing me this time? Iacon? Kaon? Quadrant Epsilon?" said Strike as the two of them walked inside the outpost.

Dreadwing glared at Strike through his visor. This kid's mouth was going to get him killed. By his own team mates.

"No, Earth," answer Dreadwing.

Strike stopped in his tracks. This had to be a joke. It just had to be. Why would he have to go to Earth? The only going on Earth was that stupid minicon search. Megatron himself headed down to Earth with a small crew. What he suppose to do down on that puny planet. Dreadwing seem to be laughing inside at seeing Strike's confusing.

"Why I'm going down to Earth?" asked Strike.

"Megatron just said to sent down the most ruthless fighter we have," explain Dreadwing, "And guess what?"

Strike just looked at him, "That's me, isn't?"

Dreadwing nodded, "You leave tomorrow, so I suggest to fix yourself up get your stuff together. And please, do something about those scars."

Strike didn't say anything. He just march himself towards his quarters and close the door shut. Walking over and laid out on the recharger. Strike just stared at the ceiling and started to think. They were making him go to Earth. There wasn't enough Autobots there to count. Cybertron had plenty to deal with. Megatron must be in trouble if he wanted him to come down there. Well, he didn't asked for Strike, just for a good fighter. Take bets, Strike wasn't the Transformer him wanted.

"He is going to have quite the surprise tomorrow," chuckle Strike as he shut of his optics to get some sleep.

****

080

It was another rainy night on Earth. The drops were dripping on the windows over and over again. Rad just looked outside and sigh. For some reason, he was bored. Then again, it would be hard to be bored with a bunch of thirty foot robots for outer space. It been nearly a week since the last minicon alarm hadn't rang and the Decepticons weren't cause any trouble. It just had been so calm. Carlos and Billy was kicking a soccer ball back and forth with Highwire and Sureshock with Fred eating and watching them on the ground. Alexis and Grindor were with Red Alert going over the computer for some upgrades

"This is so boring," sigh Carlos

_./ Well, it was going to happen sooner or later/_ said Sureshock.

Rad turned away from the window, "Sureshock right, things just been really slow."

"Well, there nothing we can do about that," mumbled Billy, "The Autobots had been busy with keeping up the base and fixing it up."

They all could agree with that. They really couldn't bug the Autobots when they are trying to fix up their base in case the Decepticons attack again. Last time, they were lucky enough. Next time, someone could get hurt, really hurt.

"Maybe, we should go outside or go to the mall?" offered Fred between bits.

"How can you think about going outside? It has been raining for the past three days. We nearly got soak coming here," pointed out Billy.

_/Fred has a point. We aren't helping anyone but standing around and doing nothing/ _said Highwire.

Rad laid his back to the wall. There was really nothing. They could go watch Hot Shot train with Scavenger and Blurr, or help out with Red Alert and Smokescreen. Maybe Optimus need someone to over…paperwork.

"Nah, forget it," mumbled Rad at the thought.

"We could play video games," said Fred.

Everyone just looked at him,_ / The base doesn't have video games/_ said Sureshock.

"But, it does have a training simulator," said Carlos, finally getting to what Fred was saying.

"Guys, we can't play with that," protested Rad.

"It would only be for a while, and it not like they would notice," said Billy.

"Come on," said Carlos as the boys ran out of the room and left Rad, Highwire and Sureshock behind.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," mumbled Rad as the minicons and he followed after them.

****

080

Demolisher stood at attention was he waited at the Warp Gate. It been three Earth hours and this newcomer Megatron had ordered still hadn't came. Looking at this inner clock, it was the right day. It was so hard to keep track of the time with it only being night all around them. Being on the moon did have it bad parts. He didn't move from his spot, even when it looked like no one would show up. Who ever it was, Megatron wasn't going to be please.

"Hey, Demolisher!" giggle Cyclonus as he came into the Warp Room, "Still staying there?"

Demolisher just rolled his optics, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Seeing what taking you so long," answer Cyclonus as he looked over the buttons.

"Don't you touch a thing, Cyclonus," hissed Demolisher.

The chopper giggled as he slowly backed away from the buttons. It was never a good idea to put anything of importance in Cyclonus' hands. He would be bound to ruin it or break it. Sometimes, it was just a miracle that he was still alive after all the things he had caused. Just as Demolisher was about to throw Cyclonus out of the room, the Warp Gate started up. The two Decepticons looked at the machine as it started up, making the sounds and lighting. Demolisher dropped Cyclonus on the ground and turned towards the gate. Who ever they were, they would soon have a lesson in being late.

What came through was a pair of burning optics passed the lights. What was strange of them was that they were different colors. That could only mean one thing. The rest of the being came through the Warp Gate as the link between Cybertron and Earth broke. Now, standing before the two Decepticons was Strike. He looked at the two of them and scoffed. No wonder why Megatron wanted another solider, these fools weren't strong enough to take on the humans.

"Your late," said Demolisher, glaring at Strike.

"I came, that wants counts," said Strike as he stepped off the platform.

Cyclonus looked at Strike. There was no way that they met to sent this guy. He was more of a psycho then him. This Con killed anything in sight. Some say that this blue optic was use to see the all the fears on his opponent so that he could use it against him. They were going to be murder all in their sleep.

"Ah! We are all doom!" cried out Cyclonus as he ran out of the room.

Demolisher mental slapped himself for Cyclonus' out burst. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for a bit, a few seconds? Strike stood there with his arm folded. He smirked behind his faceplate. This may be more fun then he thought. What was more important was just to wipe of the Autobots here and count them.

"Come, Lord Megatron wants to see you," said Demolisher.

"Oh really," chuckle Strike as they two walked down the hallway, "How is old horn head doing anyway?"

Demolisher stopped in his tracks and turned towards Strike, "Show some respect for your leader."

Strike snorted, "Yeah, right," he said," Megatron is only going to be that for a short time."

"How can you say that?"

"Very easy," said Strike, "I'll use smaller words. I. Hate. Megatron. Him. Dork."

Demolisher grabbed the front part of Strike's hood and slammed him into the wall. No one talked about his leader like this in his own face. He didn't know why this jerk came, but he was going to put him in his place.

"You don't talk about Megatron like that," hissed Demolisher.

'Why? Does Mister Tank boy have a crush on horn head?" laugh Strike.

Demolisher had enough of this guy's mouth. He had no respect for their leader, maybe even for their cause. He raised his fist toward Strike's face. It would be a quick death and Demolisher would just explain about to Megatron later.

"What going on here?"

Strike looked to where the voice had came from and frown. It was Starscream, that stupid seeker. He was standing there glaring at Demolisher and Strike. The tank grumble as he let go of Strike and let him dropped him to the ground.

"Nothing," mumbled Demolisher as he continue heading towards the throne room.

Strike got back on to his feet and wipe the Moon dust off him. This was going on great, just great. He started to walk after the tank, but just stop short of Starscream. The two just glared at each other in a heated anger.

"You are still on my Dead list once I'm free, Seeker" threaten Strike.

"Like that will ever happen," sneered Starscream.

"We'll just see," said Strike as he continued after Demolisher.

It didn't take long enough to reach there. Soon enough, Strike found himself right in front of Megatron. Eight thousands year later and he still looks the same. The huge horn Decepticon was sitting on this Transformer's throne at the end of the room. It seems he wasn't paying attention to who was coming into the room. His attention was on the information on his data pad.

"Must be Defeating Autobots for Dummies," thought Strike to himself with a chuckle.

"Lord Megatron, the new…recruit has finally arrive," said Demolisher.

Megatron looked up from his notes. His optics traced over the tank towards Strike then widen a bit at recognized who it was. Strike folded his arm and smirked at him. This was really going to be fun. Kill a couple Autobots and annoy Megatron all at the same time. What more could he want right now, beside Planet Zephyr and his own freedom? Placing the pad of f to the side, Megatron turned around and face them.

"Ah, Strike, so we met again," said Megatron.

"Yeah, I guess," said Strike as he looked around the area, "But I was really expecting a better kept base, from someone of your standing,"

"Only temporally, I assure you," said Megatron.

Things couldn't be more confusing for Demolisher. The tank Decepticon stood off to the side as he watch the two talk. He couldn't understand how Megatron could actually be talking to this…Mech like this. He must have know about how he was just insulting him in the hallway. How could there be anyone within their organization like this Strike.

"So, Strike, what your count now?" asked Megatron as he lend back in his throne some, "It been years since I last heard about it."

"Let see, yesterday it was up to 356,836, but on the way here…" mumble Strike as he started to dig inside a sub compartment.

Count? Demolisher wondered what this was all about. Why would Megatron care about some kind of count with this Mech. Strike smiled behind his faceplate as he pulled out what he was looking for; three more Autobot insignias. Demolisher's own optics widen at the sight of them. There is no reason for anyone to carry those things around. That when it struck him. This was the Mech, the Red-Eye Strike. He heard tall tales about him and how he could take on ten Autobots at once and win. Now, here he was in the metal. Things must be bad if Megatron brought this Mech in.

"You really need to amp up the guards around the Warp Gate. I added three more to the list,' chuckle Strike as he handed the insignias over to Megatron.

Megatron said nothing as he took them out of Strike's hand and laid them off to the side, "I didn't except Dreadwing would sent you here,"

"He just said you wanted the best and that turned out to be me," said Strike motion toward himself, "So, I hoping this thing is going to be worth the trip."

"Don't worry, I am sure you can find something to do," said Megatron before turning to Demolisher, "Show him to a room."

Demolisher nodded his head in agreement and started to leave the room with Strike right behind him. He just couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this Strike. There was something that couldn't be trusted.

****

080

"Any luck, Hot Shot?" shouted Rad out the window.

The minicon alarm finally went off at long last. It was right before Carlos could get the training simulator up and running. Rad let out a sigh of relief as the alarm sound out in the hallways. If they had done something to break it, Optimus wouldn't be too happy. What would be worst is if Alexis found out about it. That was one girl you didn't want to get mad. Now, they were all split up in some kind of woods looking for the minicon. He and Highwire was pair up with Hot Shot and Carlos and Sureshock was behind them with Blurr. Billy and Fred headed out with Scavenger and Hoist while Alexis and Grindor was with Red Alert and Optimus. This usually happen now. It was much safer to pair up and search for the minicon. That was incased the Decepticons ganged up on them.

"I don't see anything yet," answer Hot Shot.

"Maybe we should start waking?" offered Blurr.

"That would be better so we won't past," said Rad.

Quickly, the kids piled out and came room to allow the Autobots transform into their robot mode. Now, they were walking in the wood. It was easier this way. They could looked around better and kept an eye or optic out for the Decepticons.

"Man, I think the minicon have fun hiding on us," mumble Hot Shot.

_/Yes, Hot Shot. This is all part of an evil plan just to torment you/_ said Sureshock

._/Sureshock/_ hissed Highwire.

_/What/_

Rad just shook his head and smiled at the two minicon bricking with each other. It was just nice to be outside for once. With the lack of sun and minicon alarm, they really hadn't been outside much. He looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds. It was just so peaceful here. Then out of the corner of his eye, Rad thought he saw a flash of something. Carlos notice the strange look on his friends face.

"What's up?" asked Carlos.

"I thought I saw something," answer Rad as he started to walk to where he saw it.

_/Be careful, Rad/_ said Highwire.

He didn't have enough time to. With in seconds a giant blur came charging out the woods and headed toward Hot Shot and Blurr. The kids and minicons were flew to the side as the attacker came toward the group. The Autobots didn't see it coming and went flying into the air. Hot Shot came crashing down on some trees, while Blurr somehow mange to stand his ground.

"What was that?" moaned Carlos as he got back on to his head.

Rad looked up to see a silver Transformer standing in from of their friend. That was someone he never saw before, but he could tell that this was no ally. The Decepticon insignia was there on his left shoulder. The attacker took a few steps forward and from somewhere on his arm popped out a long steel blade.

"Well, lookie what I found? Two lost Autobots," chuckle the new Mech as he came closer with each step.

"You aren't going to get the minicon," hissed out Blurr.

The Decepticon just laugh at him behind his faceplate, "I could care less about those minicon. I am more interested in getting your insignia off your dead cold body."

Again, he charged forward to Blurr pointing his blade toward his chest. Quickly, Blurr rolled to the side as his attack swipe a couple trees. They felled to the ground in a quick motion and created the animals to flee the area. Quickly, Blurr pointed his gun and started to fire it on to the Decepticon. Each of the shot fire would have hit if these was someone else, but this Decepticon was able to dodge all most all of them. One was just able to hit his left knee, but no enough to take him out.

"No way," gasped Rad.

"Blurr never missed before," comment Carlos, "This can't be good."

"Ah, you're pretty good," laugh the Decepticon.

Then he jabbed his elbow behind him. Hot Shot moaned as he felled to the ground in pain. The yellow Autobot was trying to get behind this freak show, but somehow he knew. The Decepticon just chuckle as he kicked at Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot!" shouted Rad.

That was enough to gain the Decepticon's attention. He turned and faced the humans and their minicons. That when Rad noticed that he had two different optic colors. He never knew that could be done. The right one was red, while the left one was blue. Blurr stood on his feet again and fried more shot toward the Decepticon. If they missed the Con, then they would have hit the kids. He really should have thought that one through a bit more. Still, the con could hurt the kids. They always hurt weaker beings then themselves.

Their attacker turned, putting his back towards the kids and minicons. Rad started to pray. He knew that this Mech could move. He dodge them before, he could dodge them again. But, the Decepticon didn't. He just let them all hit him. Looking from behind his hands. Rad could have sworn that this guy actually took the hits, like his was protecting them somehow. That just didn't make any sense.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Hot Shot as he ran over.

"We fine," said Carlos, "But he isn't,"

Hot Shot looked over to where Carlos was pointing. The attacking Decepticon was now smoking from Blurr's attack. He seems to weaken a bit from it. Energon was starting to pour out from some of the freshly opened. Weakly, he stood back on to his feet and just glared at the crowd.

"Man, you can really pack a punch," he chuckle.

"We not through with you yet," hissed Hot Shot as he stepped in front of the kids.

"But, I am with you," said the Decepticon as he warped out of the area before anyone could stop him.

"Damn it," hissed Blurr as he walked over the others, "Stupid coward."

_/Well, you sure blasted him good, Blurr/_ said Sureshock.

"Yeah, he looked really busted. He won't be messing with you anytime soon. You were just too fast for him," cheered Carlos.

_/Guys, I really don't think he tried to escape/_ whisper Highwire.

The group looked at the blue minicon with a weird look. Rad nodded his head. So, Highwire had noticed it too. Could there be something more to this Decepticon then meets the eye.

"You mean, you think that he wanted to get hit,' said Hot Shot.

"Yeah, that want it looked like," said Rad.

"Why in the name of Primus would he do that?" asked Blurr as the six of them started to look for the minicon again.

"I don't know. Those shots would have hit us if he jumped out of the way, "said Rad, "Maybe he was trying to protect…us."

"You got to be kidding me!" called out Hot Shot, "No Deceptiscum in their right mind would protect a human. They been trying to destroy you guys since we got here."

"No wait, Hot Shot," said Blurr as he laid a hand on the yellow Autobot's shoulder, "Rad might have a point."

"Oh, now you think that this creep tried to save the kids too now," Said Hot Shot not believing this.

"I'm just saying that we have to think of every possible solution. If this Mech did take the hits for the kids, then why?" said Blurr.

Hot Shot growled. They were right, as much as he hated it to agree with it. If this Con did save the kids then what would that mean. Is there actually nice Decepticons out there? No, that couldn't be it. He just wasn't fast enough or he didn't see Blurr shooting at him. There is no way that a Decepticon would save a human. He wanted to rip off their Autobot mark from their dead bodies. No, nice Con wouldn't do that

_/Hot Shot? Blurr? Come in/_

"Yeah, what is it, Red Alert?" asked Hot Shot

_/We have the minicon. Time to report back to the base/_

"Ok, and boy do we have a story to tell you guys when we get there," sigh Hot Shot

_/Can't wait to heard about it/_


	3. Chapter 3

The stars were starting to appear on the now clear skies of Desert City. It finally stopped raining once the Autobots had return to the base. Hot Shot, Blurr, Rad and Carlos quickly explain their encounter with this new Decepticon. Optimus was at once inquiring about this new comer. When Rad mention the different color optics he saw, that was enough to freeze everyone up. When asked about it, Optimus said they would tell them about it later once they were sure about the identity of the new threat.

Outside the base was a different matter. It was all still and quiet. Puddles of water covered all over the ground. A portal opened and out came two large figures. One was much more heavier in weight while the shorter was slimmer and figure showing.

"Are you sure?" asked the short one in a light feminine tone as her orange optics looked over the area.

"Positive," answer her partner in a gruff, elderly tone.

"I don't know," she said as she folded her arms.

"Don't worry about it girly," said her friend, "We'll be all right."

Quickly, they transform and started to drive down the hills. Dirt was coming up by their tires as they traveled down the road. Soon, they were able to reach the ground and were heading toward the mountain wall.

"Do think that they would be willing to help?" asked the Femme as she drove up beside him.

"Yeah, it right up their ally," he mumble as he transformed and was about to bang on the door, before she stopped him.

"Let me handle it," she said and then knock on the door, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Inside, Red Alert notice that there was voices outside the base. Bring up the video feed, he saw two Transformers standing right out there in the open. One was a heavy green Mech that somehow remind him of Scavenger. His paint was fading and had this steel cold glare toward the door with his golden optics. Next to him was some sight for his tired optics, a Femme. It had been a while since Alert had seen one of those. She was mostly white with a helmet similar to a hawk's beak angled down between the Femme's orange optics, blocking her nose from sight. Her chest plate protruded more than any bot here on earth for the know reason and had this red cross across it. Her shapely hips accentuated her slim waist and had what seem to be car doors on her coming from it.

"Optimus, it seems we have guests," said Red Alert over the com-link.

It took a few minutes to receive answer from the Autobot leader, "I see, tell everyone to head to the main entrance. Wait until everyone arrive then let them in."

"At once," answer Red Alert then open the PA system, "Everyone report to the main entrance, I repeat everyone report to the main entrance."

Hot Shot rubbed his optics as he stumble out of his room at the sound of Red Alert message. It was late and he had a rough day. He need to recharge his battery. This was not making him happy. Slowly walking to the door, he saw that Blurr and Smokescreen were just as clueless as him about what was going on here.

"Do you guys have a clue what going on here?" asked Hot Shot.

"No, I am just as clueless as you," answer Smokescreen with a yawn

"It seems that we have guest," said Optimus as he came up behind Hot Shot.

"So, we are just the welcoming committee,' said Blurr, "That great."

"Ok, Red Alert, open the door," said Optimus.

"What about Scavenger?" asked Hot Shot to see the giant bulldozer hadn't show up.

"He'll show," was all Optimus said as the door started to rise up.

The four of them turned to face the two Transformers. Their hands were close to their weapons in case this was a trap set up by Megatron. Once the visitor came into view, some of them were quick to draw their guns a point them towards the beings outside the base.

"Ah, you never told me this is how they greet people," whisper the Femme to her partner as they both held up their arms.

"Must be new," he mumbled as he took a steps in the light, "Hold it, we are friends!"

Just then Scavenger decide to show up. He was quite enjoying his sleep until he was rudely awoken by Red Alert's message. Slow but soon enough show up in the area.

"Optimus, what going…wait a…" said Scavenger as he spotted the newly arrive green Mech in the doorway, "…Where did you dig up that rusty bucket of scarp?" he shouted pointing a finger toward the newcomer.

The newcomer took a few steps towards Scavenger and had the same look of disgust on his face, "Why you broke-down pile of junk!" he said and made a fist toward Scavenger.

The two Mech walked together and face each with anger on their face. Just as things seem to be ugly, they both a crack a smile and got into a friendly handshake.

"Put 'er there old-timer," said the new Mech giving Scavenger a pat on the shoulder.

"Who are you calling old-timer, you secondhand security guard," chuckle Scavenger.

"Ok, could someone please explain what is going on here?" asked Hot Shot.

The two elder Mechs looked at the group and could see the confusion on there face. "Ah, this is a old training buddy of mine, Rave. He was the head guard at Quadrant Epsilon detention banks. We were the same platoon back on…what was that planet called?" said Scavenger.

"Zephyr," said Rave with a chuckle, "I should know that where I retired too."

"Right after the riot with the Stunticons," chuckle Scavenger.

"Yeah, I was growing too old of the job," moaned Rave as he stretched his back out.

"What are you doing here, Rave?" asked Optimus, trying to get to the point.

Rave snapped his finger, "Right, hey girly, you can come in now."

The Autobots turned to see the Femme's head poke into the light. With a smile and wave she stepped inside. It was really not comfortable to be in a new place and having everyone looking at you. That one that was really looking at her was Hot Shot and Blurr. Once again, it had been a long time since they saw femmes. Both of them thought she was pretty cute.

"Um…hi everyone," she said.

"She a little young for you, isn't she?" chuckle Scavenger as he jabbed his old friend in the side.

"Nah, it isn't like that," said Rave.

"Why don't we step into the Commander Center and you two can explain why you are here," said Optimus as he started to lead the way.

The group of Autobots started to walk. The two old soldiers were really catching up on old times, old war stories and what they were doing now. Optimus and Smokescreen listen with interest as Rave told Scavenger's rookie days. The Femme was quietly walking behind the group, just keeping to herself. That when Hot Shot made his move. He slowly down his pace and landed right on her right.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hello," she respond with a shy smile.

"I'm Hot Shot, what's your name?"

"It's Cross," she said in a quiet tone.

"That a nice name," answer Hot Shot.

As the two of them chatted, Blurr looked right at them out through the corner of his eye. For some reason, he was growing a little bit enrage at the moment. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to pushed Hot Shot out of the way and take over in his place. Coming to a stop, he just glared as they came up to him. Hot Shot saw the look on Blurr's face even pass the faceplate. He knew at once what this Mech was thinking about.

He returned the look right back at the white knight. Cross seem to notice something between the two when Blurr had stopped walking.

"Cross, this is Blurr," said Hot Shot having the need to introduce the white bot, "Blurr, this is Cross."

"It a pleasure to meet you," answer Blurr with a little bow.

"Oh…" said Cross somewhat embarrassed. Energon rushed to her cheeks.

"Shall I escort toward the command center?" asked Blurr as he held out his hand.

"Um…sure," she answered as she took a hold of it and they started to head away.

Hot Shot was left behind the two. He was fuming. If it could, smoke would be coming from his audio respecter. Blurr came in like that and play the gentlebot act and she fell for it. That was one cheap move, but well play. Hot Shot just glared at Blurr, a look that would launch daggers. The white Autobot looked back at the yellow and smirked at him. Now it was on! Hot Shot was more determine that he was going to be the one that won Cross' affection.

The group finally made it to the command center, with a very angry Hot Shot. Red Alert spun around in his chair to see the newcomer. It seems to him that Scavenger knew at least one of them, which was good enough to prove their trust. He looked over at the Femme and noticed the looks on Blurr and Hot Shot. The boys were sending death glares at each other while the Femme in between was trying to figure out why they were mad. This couldn't be good.

"So, Rave, what brings you and your young friend to Earth?" asked Scavenger as he got serious with his old friend.

"Well, you know that Zephyr came into Decepticon's control a while back," said Rave.

"Yes, I sorry that our troops couldn't get their in time. Megatron had step too many roadblocks and none of our ships could get through," said Optimus.

"Nah, that ok, these things happen," said Rave as he waved it off, "Anyway, what is unknown about the take over is that is limited."

"Limited? What do you mean by that?" asked Smokescreen.

"Just what it means. You see, according to Cross here, Megatron had made an agreement with someone I know for the freedom of Zephyr and not a very good one."

Now, the older Mech had their attention. They wanted to know what kind of deal would Megatron make with a local. He wouldn't give up a planet without gaining something major in return. So, the question in their head was what was the deal.

"What kind of deal was it, Rave?" asked Scavenger.

"500,000, the death of five hundred thousand Autobots," said Rave in a grave voice.

The Autobots were shock at the news. The death of 500,000 Autobots for the freedom of Zephyr! What kind of guy would agree to that kind of deal? It was hard to tell it this being really care for his home or if just hated them. Optimus nodded his head in understand. Somehow that would be the kind of deal Megatron would make to some that was desperate to save his home. The Decepticon always knew how to use the pain of others to his advantage. It just was his kind of low.

"What would process a guy to agree to that," comment Hot Shot, "It just stupid."

"It was my fault," said a quiet voice.

They all turned to see that it was Cross that said. Tears were being formed in her optics as the memory of that day came back to her. Hot Shot really felt great at that moment. He should have been careful what he had said. Blurr placed his arm around her shoulder and tried to make her feel better.

"Now, I am sure it wasn't your fault," he said, much to Hot Shot's dislike.

"You don't understand…They attack us and destroy our home. They killed everyone. It was only he and I left, then they attacked us. He tried to protect me, but they were too strong…I couldn't do anything…I was just weak," sobbed Cross into her hands.

"Cross here was the only one left in the area when I came by. She explain everything to me once I got he calm down," explain Rave.

"Then why are you here? I don't understand," said Smokescreen.

"A mole we have in the Decepticon had told us that he came here. We here to bring him home," comment Rave.

"Its Strike you're after, isn't it?" asked Optimus.

The Autobots just stared at their leader. He knew who this Mech was. How could that be when they were never told the name of this guy. Scavenger seem to nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but most know him by Red-Eye," answer Rave, "Stupid Transformers couldn't tell if it was his real name or just a fake one."

"It that new Decepticon, isn't?" asked Red Alert.

"That jerk! He nearly killed us and the kids!" shouted Hot Shot.

"He is not a jerk! Strike is the nicest Mech I know," cried Cross as she glared at Hot Shot. He just scored another bad point with her. Yeah, he had to keep his mouth shut.

"You know, this maybe explains that thing with the kid," said Smokescreen, "If this is the same Mech, then he wouldn't want to hurt the innocents, just…kill us. I mean, if I were in his place, I would just get the job down without getting anymore blood on my hands."

Now, they were all in silence. This situation was not a good one. If this new Decepticon was this Strike, then they could be in trouble. He wouldn't rest until he had finished his part of the deal. That would be until he had killed them all. There was no way around it.

"Why don't we all have a good night sleep," said Optimus, "I sure our guests had a long trip."

"You got that right, my poor circuits," moaned Rave.

"I see you hadn't change," mumble Scavenger, "Come on, I'll show you to a room."

"I'll show you to where you can recharge for the night, Cross," said Blurr.

"Um…"

"No, I'll show you," said Hot Shot as he came up on her other side and glared at Blurr.

Now, Cross was shuck in the middle of this two guys. She couldn't help but feel a little pressure at the moment. Red Alert noticed her distress and just moaned. This two were just too hotheaded for their good. He just had to take care of it now. Coming up he held out his hand toward Cross as a lifeline. Hot Shot and Blurr were too busy death glaring each other to notice. Cross quickly grabbed a hold of it and the medic pulled her out.

"Thank you," whisper Cross as they quickly walked away.

"No problem," answer Red Alert as they left the room.

**080**

"I see your first mission on Earth didn't go well," chuckle Starscream.

Strike sneered at the seeker as he stepped out of the CR chamber. The wounds that he had gain were all heal up, as well as the old ones. Now, his armor didn't have a signal marking on it at all. That is what he got for not doing the job himself. The problem was this slagging place didn't have the equipment he need. He couldn't understand how they got this far without the stuff. Now, finally done with the machine, he had the stupid seeker on him.

"I was distracted," answer Strike as he started to walk by Starscream.

"By what? The humans?"

That was enough to stop Strike in his place. He turned around and saw that Starscream was smirking at him. He knew about the humans, but how did he actually know. He walked back some and came face to face with the seeker. His red optic was flashing in fury, while the blue one remain calm.

"What about the humans?" asked Strike.

"That humans that were with the Autobots. I know you could have dodge those shots, but didn't. You were protecting those humans and their Minicon," comment Starscream.

Strike folded his arms, "I hurt my knee and couldn't go that fast. That's why I got hit. Those kids were just there, nothing more, nothing less," he said before turning around to leave.

"Not the way Megatron see it," answer Starscream.

Again, Strike stopped. This was just getting better with each second. "And what way does our fearless leader see it?" he asked.

"He thinks that you did it on purpose. Can't blame him for once, with your track record," commented the red seeker.

"So, what of my record, Seeker," hissed Strike.

"It seems to show you have saved quite a number of neutrals over the years, quite many,"

"So," wondered Strike, "I have no business with them. What would be the point of hurting neutrals?"

"I see your point, but others aren't so quick to agree. They find it a sign of weakness," chuckle Starscream

Strike just growled at the seeker. One day, his head was going to be on pike. That will be a fine day indeed. Seeing no more point in talking to Starscream, Strike turned and left the room. So what if he didn't move so he could protect the humans, big deal. It was his aft on the line not theirs. It wasn't a crime to do that. Sure, the one of the major points of the Decepticons is that to make as much destruction as possible before the Autobots show up.

"Augr…I don't need their approval," growled Strike as he smashed his fist into the wall.

"I don't think Megatron will like you ruining his base," came a voice from behind him.

Strike again growled and saw that Sideways was standing behind him. Now, he was really not in the mood for this slag now. Sideways just stood there staring at him, acting all calm and cool. Strike returned the look with one of this own.

"I really could care less," hissed Strike as he lean into Sideways' face.

"I see," said Sideways, "But, he is the one who holds the cards, isn't he?"

"He may hold them, but not forever he won't," said Strike as he walked way.

Strike frown. What was with everyone and getting into his business? He didn't want their noses or hands all over it. There was the chance they would screw it up. That was something that he wouldn't allow. This deal would go through, then he would go back home. There would nothing that would stop him. No Autobots, Decepticon or Neutrals. They wouldn't stop him.

Slumming to his room, he opened the door and just crashed out on the recharger. Man, he felt that this day wasn't going to end. First, that slagging alarm woke him up, then heading down to that mud ball planet, not getting those two Autobots onto his list. Then when Megatron called back that retreat, he had to wait until the rest of the Decepticons were finish with the CR chambers before he could use it. Something called new guy lasts in the words of that slagging Cyclonus. That stupid chopper was next on his death list. In fact, every Decepticon in this base was on his death list.

"I really need a hobby," he mumbled to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

**080**

"Right! Left! Come on! Pick up the pace!"

This was the sounding coming for the Training room as Hot Shot walked past it. It was early in the morning. For the action from the last night, he had too much energy to go to bed just yet. Getting just a few hours, the yellow Mech decide to get something to drink. The kitchen was just past the Training Room. His interest was picked up as he poked his head inside.

His optics widened to see Rave and Cross were inside the room. It seem they were already hard at work by the sheen on Cross' face. She was delivering kick after punch towards Rave with perfect timing. Rave held up the blockers and countered each one of her attacks. Hot Shot just couldn't help but stare at her. If he thought she was cute last night, watching her work out was way better.

"Come on, girly! Show me what yer got!" drilled Rave.

Cross' optics flashed in determination as she charge toward the elder Mech. Just at it seems she was about to punch him, the Femme front flip right over the Mech. Rave never saw it coming as before she landed did a spin kick to his head. Crashing to the floor, Rave fell on his back in defeat. Cross stood there in front of him with concern on her face.

"Are you ok? I didn't hit you too hard?" she asked as she gave him a hand up.

"Not at all, girly," chuckle Rave coming back on to his feet, "Yer did good."

Hot Shot just stood there for a while and watched. He knew he was kind of being a pervert at the moment. It just he couldn't help it. She was just so hot. It wasn't his fault that he was a male and this was the first time in a long while since he had seen a Femme. Now, here was one in their base. How could he help but not drool? Now, if only he could just get rid of Blurr.

"Hot Shot, what are you doing?"

The yellow Mech turned around to see Smokescreen standing above him. There standing behind him was Smokescreen. The orange tow truck just look down at the rookie that was kneeling by the open door. This was how the kids would say busted. Hot Shot quickly stood back on to his feet and started to walk away from Smokescreen, backwards.

"It is not what it looks like," said Hot Shot, hoping that somehow he would be able to redeem himself.

Smokescreen looked at his younger friend and then inside the Training Room. There was Rave placing Cross into a headlock. This even made things clearer to him. Hot Shot chuckle to himself as he could see that he was busted in so many ways, he really couldn't count.

"What it looks like you want to take some lessons from Rave over there," chuckle Smokescreen.

"Huh...?" said Hot Shot. He didn't understand what Smokescreen was saying to him.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" asked Smokescreen as he stepped into the Training room.

Rave and Cross looked up to see the two Autobots watching them. Rave let go of Cross, dropping her to the ground. He walked over to see Smokescreen as Hot Shot ran over to help Cross get back on to her feet.

"What can I help with ya folks this fine morning?" asked Rave.

"Hot Shot was just wondering if he might be able to join in this lesson," said Smokescreen.

"He is?" asked Rave.

"I am?" question Hot Shot.

"You are?" asked Cross.

"Yes, he is," said Smokescreen as he sent a look towards Hot Shot.

"Well, it great to have some fresh meat," said Rave with a chuckle as he started to crack his knuckles, "I want to see how my old sparing partner is shaping yer young folks."

Hot Shot couldn't help but gulp back some energon. What did he just get himself into? He was just about to say no when he felt something on his arm. There was Cross, who had her hand on his shoulder. She was just looking at him with cyber puppy optics and a small smile on her face. He just couldn't help but melt a bit at the sight. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She was here and Blurr was still asleep. Point him!

"Yeah, sure, why not," Hot Shot said with a chuckle.

"That's great!" cheered Cross and clapped her hands, "I hadn't train with anyone that was younger then Rave before."

"Hey, I ain't that old," said Rave with frown behind his facemask, "Why don't you two do a warm-up exercises, while I talk to Smokescreen."

"Sure, Rave," said Cross as she turned to face Hot Shot with that smile of hers, "Ready?"

"When ever you are," he responded with a smile of his own and got into battle position

"Well, don't go soft on me because I'm a Femme," she said.

"All right," he said. He didn't think this was going to be so bad. He lived through Scavenger's training, so Rave couldn't be that bad. Beside, he didn't want to sound like he disrespect femmes or something but they were design was weaker then a Mech. It wouldn't be so tough.

As the two younger Transformers got ready for their training session, Rave and Smokescreen were off to the side. The two older Mechs just stood there watching Hot Shot trying to hit Cross, but she kept on ducking. Smokescreen couldn't help but chuckle as she deliver a kick into his face and quickly apologize as Hot Shot crashed onto the floor on his back.

"That some fighter you trained here, Rave," said Smokescreen.

"Yup, Girly is really one of a kind. Fast on her feet and can see a opening a mile wide," chuckle Rave, "Only problem is her spark really isn't in it."

"Then why does she fight like this?" asked Smokescreen as he watch Hot Shot crashed head first into the wall and Cross running over to see if he is ok.

"Strike, that why," said Rave with venom in his voice, "He was trying to protect her when he made that pact with that piece of slag. She thinks it was her fault he is in this mess, that she was weak. So, when I found her after the Cons stopped attacking, she pretty much begged me to teach her how to fight."

"Wow, that some story," said Smokescreen with his optics widen.

"Story of our lives so far," Rave said, "Anyway, that young up start ya brought in."

"Hot Shot,"

"Yeah, he didn't want lessons did he?" asked Rave, a glimmer in his left optic shone forth.

Smokescreen couldn't help but chuckle at the older green Mech, "Saw him on the ground, watching a certain Femme training if that what's you mean."

"Yea, that what's I figure," said Rave, "Happens with a lot of the younger Mechs. I always take Girly to an out post or a small base, for supplies or a nice night recharge. Those younger fellers have their optics coming out of their sockets at the sight of her."

Smokescreen shook his head and let out a snigger at the thought. He figured as much. A lot of the femmes were always in the neutral cities or suck in those disgusting brothel houses the Decepticons had. Of course, they had a few Femme fighters, just not many. So, yeah some of the younger Mechs would drool over a Femme their own age.

"Ya what to know what really sad about it," whisper Rave.

"What?"

Rave looked over at Hot Shot and Cross to see if they would be able to over heard. It seems they wouldn't. Cross was trying to see if Hot Shot was ok after she kicked him where no Mech should be kicked. So, it was clear for them to talk.

"Girly doesn't even know she has that affect on a Mech. Thinks that the way they always act," whisper Rave.

Smokescreen shook his head in disbelief, "No way, she doesn't have a clue?"

"Yup, clueless to the whole thing," said Rave, "But one day, I am sure she will find that someone to bond with that luck person."

**080**

"Strike, get in here!" bellow Megatron loud enough for the whole moon could heard.

The silver Mech slowly enter the room. By the look on his commander's face, this wasn't a pleasure call. Then again, what more could he guess. Whenever someone calls out his name like that, it was never good news. So, he was standing in front of the horn Decepticon in the throne room. Right beside him was that bodyguard tank boy, Demolisher. He just had this neutral look on his face, while Megatron had a face of fury.

"You bellow?" asked Strike.

"I want you to explain something to me, Strike," said Megatron.

"And what would that be?" asked Strike as he folded his arms.

"Where does your loyalty lie?" asked Megatron as he pushed back in his chair and began calmer.

Strike formed a puzzle look on his face. He was glad once again for the facemask. That was so he wouldn't give Megatron the pleasure of seeing him look like a newbie. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what was with that slagging question. He had been working for the slagging Decepticons and their stupid cause for years. This never came up before. Then again, he hadn't spent this much time near Megatron since the Branding Pit…

_FLASHBACK_

Strike looked down where the Decepticons were taking him. It has been three days, three days in the Pit. They had him repair in no time flat, even better then new. He used to have this problem with his right shoulder gear, but after sometime in something in the med-bay called a CR Chamber. It only took an hour or two and by the time he came out, he was all fixed.

His hand reach up and touched his new optic. They had to replace the whole thing still his battle with Warp and Cracker. He looked in a mirror and saw they didn't kept it blue, it was red now. At first, he really didn't know what to think. All the Mechs Strike saw that had red optics were evil, cruel, and vicious. Then again, that was the Decepticons. They wanted to change his remaining optic. They kept saying that it show weakness. Boy, did Strike had a hard time tell them not to touch him again with their needles. Of course, he did cut off one of the medic's hands with a scalpel to prove a point. Strike kind of like the thought of having different colors optics. It made him different in a place full of drones.

Now, they were taking somewhere else. Strike didn't have a clue. These Cons wouldn't tell him anything. The only information they would give him is that he would have to wait and see. That really boosted his confidence level in these jerks. They came into the room. There was only one light and it was coming into the center of the room. Strike couldn't help but notice this large control panel off to the side and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Go in the center of the room," order on the Decepticons as he pushed Strike.

"Fine, whatever," growled Strike as he walked into the center of the room, "Happy?"

"Ah, very happy," chuckle a dark voice.

Strike looked over to see Megatron himself had show up for the party. He really knew that something was wrong. If that jerk was here, it would be wrong. Still, Strike just stood his ground, folding his arms and just glaring at Megatron. He would not break them. The powerful Decepticon might have conquered thousands of planets, killing and brainwashed ten times that amount but Strike was not going to bow down to him. . Creators gave him loyalty, battle programs and – involuntary – extremely strong personality, but they didn't gave him ideals – good, evil, love, justice were empty words at one time. But he learned about them, and knew that they were ideals in this world. Now, his loyalty to his home world was being put on the line. What was really important was only Zephyr's freedom

"Nice to see you again," sneered Strike, "Care to explain this?"

Megatron just frown his dislike towards the tone Strike used on him. He would beat it out of the young Mech or he would die in battle, whatever came first. Megatron hit a button on the control panel after Strike had moved into position. Quickly, various robot arms swung out from the walls and clamped onto Strike, holding him firmly in

place. Small hovering drones and additional arms came out of the walls and glided over to the Strike. Torches and cutters started up and began hacking through Strike's armor, probing into the circuitry underneath. Strike's face was in shock as they began to take him apart before his optics

Megatron smiled as the process began. He was always interested in seeing how subjects would react to the immense pain of being taken apart while conscious. Of course there was an alternative motive to all of this. He was quite a genius in creating the concept of the branding pit. The various arms and drones were also probing and scanning Strike, and making a few modifications, adjusting comm frequencies and friend or foe recognition to Decepticon ones and recording a complete record of his design. When the process was done, they would have a perfect recording of the young Transformer's body to access. It made for easier repairs, and also allowed high command to know the strength and weaknesses of each of their soldiers. The pain was simply a side effect, but it seemed to make the process a more personal and bonding type experience. Either way, Megatron enjoyed it.

This was something Strike didn't predicted. He suddenly found himself being held down in place and being taking part. What was this? He wanted to scream out in pain, roar out a death cry. If only he was the last being on the planet. He would not yield in front of Megatron or his other Decepticons goons. So, he just grind his teeth as the arms probing his body. Couldn't they do this while he was in the medical lab or where these Cons just sick? Finally, after what seems to be years of pain, they stopped. They stop looking at his inners. Just as he thought things couldn't be any worst they did. Megatron pressed around set of buttons and another set of arms and tools appear.

"Now, just need to add one more touch," chuckle Megatron as he brought the arms over above Strike's left shoulder.

"Oh…great," struggle Strike as he could feel energon sweating down his face after all that.

Megatron didn't answer him. The arms did for him. Strike weakly looked over as he could feel something burning into his shoulder. There the robotic arms were welding something to his armor. After a minute, the arms let got of him and Strike felled on his knees to the ground. His shoulder still hurt him. Strike then heard heavy metal footsteps coming towards him. Looking up, Megatron was towering over him with two of his lackeys next to him.

Optics blazing, Megatron turned towards Strike, seething, "You belong to me now. I expect you to behave like a soldier. You are no longer a Neutral. Every Decepticon earns their position in the army and you are no different from others."

"I have little tolerance for troublemakers and failures." Megatron sneered, giving Strike a cold glance. "Don't think that because of our agreements makes you special in anyway. I will kill you if you step out of line."

Strike just growled deep in his throat. He really couldn't talk back at Megatron. He had to free Zephyr, so his pride had to be put into check. Thinking Strike understood his new place with the Empire, Megatron snapped his fingers. The two Decepticons grabbed Strike on both his sides and lifted him off the ground. He really didn't have any more energy to move his own feet. This was really the beginning of the end.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Why do you asked?" wonder Strike as he just remained cool.

"Some of us are just wondering about how loyal you are to the Decepticons," said Megatron as in conversational tone, "Of course, there was the humans for the battle the other…"

"Is this what that about! That you think I save those humans!" shouted Strike as he forgot to get his cool. He threw his arms to his side and form fists, "I just couldn't get out the way fast enough! They were just there!"

Megatron hit his fist against his armrest, loud enough for everyone in the room to jump. By the look in his optics, he wasn't very please by Strike's outburst towards him. He stood up from his seat and took a few steps. Now, he was face to face with Strike. Demolisher was still there, watching as the scene unfolded. While he usually kept his opinions to himself, he hoped that Strike was going to get slag. There was no room for big mouths within their organization.

"You never take that tone with me," sneered Megatron as he grabbed a hold of Strike's neck, "You should be thankful I even spared your pitiful spark."

Strike didn't say anything. He was trying hard to get some air into his systems. Megatron was cutting off his supply. Seeing that Strike was have trouble, Megatron tighten his grip harder around the silver Mech. Strike looked up to see Megatron was raging in fury with his optics but had this satanic grin on his face.

"Listen to me careful. If you even want that pitiful planet back, then do as you are told. I tell you to go kill, you asked how many. I give you a mission; you asked how long you have. Do you understand, you piece of slag?" growled Megatron.

Strike nodded his head. Why wouldn't he let go of him already? Spots of different colors were coming before his optics. Megatron just frown at Strike. That wasn't an acceptable answer.

"I said do you understand!" roared Megatron.

"Yes…I do," struggle Strike.

"Who is your commander?" asked Megatron.

Energon was starting to spill from Strike's neck as Megatron continue his death grip on him. How long did he except him to last like this? Strike was starting to not feel his feet. As well, his vision was getting a little hazily. He really didn't know how much longer he would last.

"You…are," hissed Strike as he narrow down his optics at Megatron. This was just humiliating.

"Who is your lord and master?" asked Megatron as his optics began a dangerous shade of red when they narrow down on to Strike.

Ok, he could only take so much pain deliver at once. Megatron knew that his neck joint was one of the weakest points in his armor. That's why he was choking him to death. Strike could feel small traces of energon slipping down his arms and legs. It would only take the right answer to free Strike from this nightmare. So once again, he would have to swallow his pride again for the sake of Planet Zephyr.

"You are!" shouted Strike. His answer seemed to echo out within the hollow hallways of the Moon Base.

Finally, Megatron was satisfied. His hand release Strike from his grip. The silver Mech felled to the ground with a thud. He never had been gladder in his whole life in that. He gripped his chest and started to take deep breaths to get his systems back to normal. Megatron just smirked down at him and motion for Demolisher to follow him.

"Let this be a lesson, Strike," said Megatron as he turned his back to the younger Mech, "And I don't give seconds chances."

Strike just sat there on his knees as he watched Megatron and Demolisher walk out of the room. His optics narrowed down into little slits. He never felt so much angry within in his spark until this moment. What Megatron did was unforgettable. To make him say those things, like some kind of sniveling rookie. His fist jabbed itself into the ground that left a mark from his anger. Strike let out an animal-like growl from inside his vocal box, as he stood up weakly back on to his feet.

"This won't last forever, Megatron," he thought in his head, "I will finish my part of the deal and once you done your part, your head will be mine!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers, with is really the sad truth of it all.

I only own, Strike, Rave, Cross

**080**

It was such a calm day. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze past the tall patches of grass and the sound of rolling waves hitting the beach below filled the air. Cross just sigh at the sight. She had never seen anything like this before. Cybertron and Zephyr where never like this. It was so full of life and colors. How could anything be like this was beyond her understanding?

"Hey, are you coming?" called out Alexis.

It had been a couple of days since Rave and Cross had arrive to the Autobots base. At once, Alexis connect herself to Cross. It seemed to make the young human more at ease. It somehow made her feel more relax to have another female around the base instead of being surround by a bunch of males. Now, they were pair up for their first Minicon hunt with Red Alert. The four human boys had to go to some kind of baseball game and couldn't be here. Hot Shot and Blurr for some reason beyond Cross' understanding were auguring over that fact with Optimus. She just didn't see what made the younger Mechs so angry. Now, Optimus was heading off with Hot Shot and Smokescreen took Blurr in the opposite direction. Rave and Scavenger headed off on their own, no real reason to worry about the oldest Mechs in the group. They would just spend most of their time catching up more then they all ready have.

"Coming!" called out Cross then ran up to where Red Alert and Alexis were waiting for her, "Is the Minicon around here?"

"We can never be sure, but it is in the general area," said Red Alert.

So, that began their grand search. The two giant robots and one human were going over the area with a fine toothcomb. Slowly, they move all over for the small panel. While this was taking much longer then predicted, it was nice to not having to worry about the Decepticons. There seemed to be no sign of their enemy. Still, they couldn't let their guard down.

"Hadn't any luck yet?" asked Red Alert as he struggle to place another rock back having check under it.

"Nope, nothing," mumble Cross as she wipe the sand off her armor.

"Man, this one choose a great spot to hide out,' commented Alexis.

_/ Don't worry about it Alexis. I am sure we can find it. If not us, the others will/ _said Grindor.

"Yeah, I can only hope that we won't have to run into the Cons," mumble Alexis.

That's when there was this loud rumbling sound coming towards them. They looked to see this huge green and purple tank coming towards them. Red Alert knew at once who it was and they were going to be in trouble.

"Optimus, we need back up, me…"

Red Alert didn't have enough time to respond. The huge tank swung his giant cannon and pointed right at Red Alert. A huge ball of purple energy appeared on its end and fire towards the medic. Cross would have pushed him out of the way, but it just happen so fast. Red Alert was sent flying across the beach and crashed into the rock face. Cross ran straight over to see if he was ok.

"Grindor, take Alexis and get help!" shouted Cross.

The Minicon beeped in agreement. He grabbed a hold on to Alexis and the two of them ran away from were the action was. Cross looked all over Red Alert to see that he only gain some major cuts, nothing life threatening. A chuckle erupted from the tank, a chuckle that Cross knew so well. One that haunt her very sleep all this years. This couldn't happen. Yet, the tank transformed into the object of all her pain and misery; Megatron.

"Well, it seem Optimus is quite in need if he brings in femmes to fight in battle," chuckle Megatron.

Cross was just about to say something when she felt something on her shoulder. Red Alert had came back into the world of the living. He slowly got back on to his feet and pulled up his laser. Megatron just laugh at this attempt. What did this fool think he could accomplish against him.

"Get out of here, Megatron," hissed out Red Alert.

"I don't think so, Autobot," said Megatron, "I want the Minicon and you are going to hand it over to me."

"We don't have it, so get lost!" shouted Cross as she stood back up and joined Red Alert's side.

"Spunky, aren't we?" chuckle Megatron.

That just made Cross feel the need to barf. Talk about gross. Quickly, she pulled out her own weapon pointed towards the Decepticon leader.

"We have you out number, Megatron," stated Red Alert.

"That what you think," laugh Megatron.

Suddenly, they found themselves surround by the sound of clicking. Looking around it seems Demolisher and Cyclonus had joined this leader. This wasn't so bad. They could be able to take them on…at least that what Cross hope.

"Hey, lets keep the Femme," suggested Cyclonus with a giggle, "It been so dull back at the base."

Cross could barely keep herself from hurling right there on the spot. Red Alert looked at the Femme and could see the distress on her face. He could only think about what trouble she would have up on the moon and none of it was very pleasant. The three Decepticons started to advance on them.

"Give up now, and I might spare your life," offer Megatron.

"Never!" shouted Cross as she took a swing at him.

It never made contact. Megatron caught her arm, inches before she would be able to hit him. He expected to see fear in her optics, but only met her blazing fury. Her knees bend and Cross jumped into the air. The force made Megatron let go of her. Once Cross was in the air, she deliver a spin kick to his head. This cause Megatron to come crashing into the ground.

"Take that, you piece of Slag!" she spat in his face.

For the small time that he had know her, Red Alert never would guess that Cross could be so aggressive. She didn't seem to show any remorse for attack Megatron like that. Then again, after what he had done to the young Femme's life it really wasn't surprise. Megatron on the other hand, didn't seem to enjoy it. He growled as he wiped away a bit of energon that spilled from his lip. The other two Decepticons goons joined their leaders. They never seem anyone much less a Femme hit Megatron like that.

"You'll pay for that Femme," growled Megatron, "Get her!"

Demolisher and Cyclonus charge right towards Cross and Red Alert. The Autobot and Neutral got ready for battle. They weren't going down with a fight. That was until a familiar yellow blur jumped over the cliff. Hot Shot quickly transform and deliver a quick kick at Demolisher's head.

"He certain knows how to make a entrance," said Cross to Red Alert with a whisper. The medic could only chuckle because he knew that Hot Shot was only trying to impressed her.

"Don't you losers know it's rude to hit a lady?" said Hot Shot, "Why don't you tried taking someone else?"

Now, they were barrage but the Decepticons' firepower. Red Alert grabbed a hold of Hot Shot and pulled him behind a pile of rocks. That would only last them for a while. What Red Alert wanted to know is where Optimus was? He was supposed to be with Hot Shot. So, he should have been here by now.

"Hot Shot, where is Optimus?" shouted Red Alert s he tried to shoot off Cyclonus' rotor to land the insane chopper

"I don't know, he was just behind me," answer Hot Shot.

"Guys, we are kind of in trouble!" shouted Cross as the last of their rock wall was blasted away, "We're definitely in trouble."

"Ha, now you shall die, Autobots!" laugh Megatron as he pointed his cannon right towards their heads.

"Not while I am still kicking!" shouted Hot Shot as he fire a blast into the Decepticon leader's face.

Megatron roared in pain as he grabbed a hold of his face in pain. Large amount of energy was fired off from his cannon and blasted the rock wall behind the Autobots and femme. They cover themselves from the falling rocks so that they wouldn't get serious damage. That when Cross saw something falling towards. Reaching out her hand, she grabbed a hold of a glowing green pentagon shaped panel. Once it made contact, it glow more brightly and active. Everyone seem to stop what they were doing at this. Cross just watch as the panel in her hand and take form of a smaller light brown and black with golden optics. He seem a little rough in area, like almost the metal was trying to show fur. There were what seems little ears coming from his helmet. She couldn't but her finger on it, but there seem something…wild about him.

"Get me that Minicon!" roared out Megatron.

"Cross, you get out of here with the Minicon!" ordered Red Alert, "We'll handle these guys."

"But…" she started to protest.

"No buts! Get out of here!" shouted Red Alert as he went hand-to-hand with Demolisher.

There really so no time to argue it seems. Taking the time now, Cross with the new Minicon to run. She could hear the shouts and firing after her. Man, the Decepticons really wanted the Minicon. All that matter was to get out of there and find the others. They needed help. Still, where was Optimus?

**080**

He was on his way after getting Red Alert's call. He only wished that Hot Shot didn't go running off. Now, Optimus was bleeding out energon from all the cuts gain from his opponent. Strike walked in from of the Autobot, never taking his optics off of him. It would take a few more moments and his insignia would be his. Sure, Megatron would be pissed off that he had finish off Prime. But he never said that he was off limits. What his only question was why Optimus hadn't thrown anything back at him. The Autobot leader was only blocking. There had been plenty of times for him to go on the offense. Why wasn't he?

"You are making this much too easy, Optimus," chuckle Strike as he withdraw his blades on both wrists and started to stalk Optimus, "I wanted a challenge from you."

"Strike, you don't have to do this," answer Optimus.

"Now, who do you think you are by telling me what I can and can't do," chuckle Strike.

"I know you don't want to do this, that Megatron force you into slavery," said Optimus, as he didn't show fear within his optics.

That was enough to stop Strike in his tracks. There was no way that he could have known that. It wasn't possible. Only the Decepticon High Command knew about it. So, how did he find out about it? No, it had to be some kind of a trick. Just to get him off guard. Strike started to refocus on the Autobot and took a step forward.

"You don't have any idea what you are talking about," hissed out Strike as his pointed once of his blades at Optimus.

"Strike, I know the whole story," said Optimus, "I know about Planet Zephyr."

"You don't know anything!" yelled out Strike as he slashed at Optimus in rage, "You know nothing!"

The Autobot leader never saw so much rage within one being. He could see the flames of fury blazing bright and in full force inside Strike's optics. It was in each attack in launch towards Optimus. How could one being have this much anger within their spark? It was not right. Energon was pouring out of all the cuts Optimus had gain from trying to block the onslaught.

"Why don't…you just die!" roared out Strike.

"Optimus! The others need your help!" shouted Alexis as she came into the area.

The two giant Transformers looked to see the small human and Minicon coming at them. They stopped in their tracks and silence gripped. Alexis was jaw struck as she saw Optimus standing, looking extremely injure. She never saw him like this, while his opponent was standing there without a scratch.

Strike stood there growling to himself. Why did that female have to show up? He almost had finish the job, but now… She could get hurt in this. Strike could get away, as long as no Cons show up. Those fools were still thinking that he actually tried to protect those others human. Maybe he did, but didn't these years of slavery prove anything to them. He would get rid of those blasted Autobots. Why would they care if he just didn't want to hurt the innocence? Taking a few steps back, the blade slipped back into place. Strike glared at Optimus then at Alexis and Grindor.

"You were lucky Optimus," hissed Strike, "Next time, your mark is mine."

With that said, Strike transformed into his vehicle mode of a silver Ford Mustang. Revving his engine, the Mech turned around and drove off. Leaving a cloud of dust in his trail. Sighing in a little bit of relief, Optimus collapse on to his knee from the exhaustion of trying to hold his own against Strike. For such a young being, he certain had a lot of experience and skills. If only they were use towards an evil purpose for a good cause.

"Optimus, are you ok?" asked Alexis as she ran up to Autobot leader.

"I am fine, nothing a trip to CR Chamber can't fix," he said, "How are the others?"

She had almost forgot about them, "Megatron had showed and started to attack Red Alert and Cross. They need some help!"

Optimus frown. He knew Hot Shot would be there by now, so they had a little help. He just knew that Megatron would have some of his own back-up. Possibility Demolisher and Cyclonus. Starscream, Strike and Sideways were strong enough to handle Autobots by themselves and they surely work better alone. Reaching up to his comm. Link, Optimus sent a signal to the rest of the Autobots.

_/ Optimus are you all right/ _asked Smokescreen.

"I am fine, have you heard anything from Red Alert, Cross or Hot Shot?"

_/ No, nothing /_ respond Blurr.

_/ Knowing Hot Shot, if he is fighting he had forgot to use it /_ commented Scavenger.

_/ Not in the cases of Red Alert /_ said Smokescreen, _/You know how he is with the rules and such /_

_/The same is with Girly. She would have call if there were any trouble /_ respond Rave.

"Ok, Smokescreen, you and Blurr head towards Red Alert's last communication. Scavenger and Rave, you come to my location and pick up Alexis and Grindor, then I'll join Smokescreen and Blurr," said Optimus.

_/ Are you sure, Optimus? You don't sound that well / _said Smokescreen

"I am ok, just ran into Strike," he answer.

_/ What? And you didn't stop him? Don't tell me you didn't try to knock him out? You don't have to go soft on the boy! He only knows fighting /_ said Rave.

"Ah…"

**080**

Cross just ran and ran, non-stop. The branches were breaking off the trees as she ran pasted with the small Minicon in her arms. All the while she was thinking that she should stay and help Hot Shot and Red Alert. She had trained all these years just to be able to take on Decepticons. Now, why was she running from them? The answer was in the smaller being in her arms. While, Cross did have personal business, she still had to protect the ones that couldn't protect themselves. She didn't have too, but Rave and herself did it. There was no way she would allow others to suffer the way she had.

What she didn't see was this blur coming in front of her. Cross was sent backward with a loud crashed. The small Minicon was also sent flying in the air and quickly grabbed a hold of a near-by tree. He looked down to see Cross that she was ok. Getting back on to her feet, Cross looked around the area for any sign of the thing that attacked her. Then, a cold metal arm wrapped itself around her neck. Cross grabbed a hold of it and tried to pry it off of her. It wouldn't come off.

"There is no way you are going to escape me, Femme," chuckle a voice from behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked the unidentified attacker.

"I want the Minicon, so hand it over," he said.

She could feel his breath going down her neck and she couldn't help but whimper a bit, but she couldn't tell this creep anything. No matter what it cost her, "I don't know what you are talking about," Cross answered.

The voice chuckle as he tighten his griped on her neck and Cross squirmed to get out, "Now, you really shouldn't lie," he said as his other hand grabbed a hold of her left arm and brought it down.

"Let me go! I don't have the Minicon! Leave me alone!" shouted Cross as she started to show the panic in her voice. There was something not right here and she just wanted to find Rave and the others soon.

"No, you are lying again," said the Mech behind her, "Lying Femmes need to be punished."

He let go of her neck and before Cross had a chance for a counter attack, her attacker grabbed her right arm and placed them both behind her back. Cross tried to kick him, but he just wrap one of his legs around her own two. This forced her closer to him. Now, she was trapped in this position and at his mercy until she could find an opening. But, no matter what he would do to her, Cross would never tell him about the Minicon. The smaller brown Transformer was still in the tree, watching as this all taking place. He just wish that he could help, that he should do something but the Femme was doing this so that he wouldn't get caught, to be free. But, seeing her like this just cause him much pain.

"Now, tell me where the Minicon is and I might let you go," he said into her audio receiver.

"I…I already told you, I don't know," said Cross as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Wrong answer," he said with a chuckle, "Now, you learn there are penalties for lying to me."

Cross' attacker wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her body hard toward him, burying himself deep within her. She threw her head back, screaming. The Mech behind her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and started to bite and kiss hard on the sensitive metal flesh of her neck. What was he doing to her? Now more then ever, she had to escape. She wiggled and twisted, trying to free at less something free. He was too strong.

"Let me go! I didn't anything to you!" she pleaded, as tears were starting to form in her optics.

"Tell me where the Minicon is and I'll let you go," he said in a sly tone.

"I…I…I'll never tell you!" she shrieked out.

"So, you do know where the Minicon is," he chuckle as he let go of her waist and started to trace her stomach with his fingers.

Cross shiver as he touched her. Why was she so scared? Nothing was coming into her head in plans to escape. She should have been able to escape, but she couldn't. None of her opponents as ever done this to her, used her like…like…like a pleasurebot. She just continue trying to break free and screaming her head off. Did anyone hear her? Why didn't anyone come to help her?

"There is no one to save you, Femme," he said to Cross, "Just tell me where you hid the Minicon and then you are free to go."

If she said she wasn't tempted to said it that would be a lie. Cross just wanted to get back to the base. All she wanted these past years was to have her brother back. He gave himself up for her and now she wanted to get him back. Strike didn't have to do this. They could go home and fight the Decepticons at home. There wasn't many there now as once before. They and Rave would be able to start a rebellion on Zephyr, take back their home.

Just as Cross thought her attacker was about to start again, a blur of brown came straight towards them. It was small, but fast. In one big jump, the blur flew right past Cross's head and into her attacker. Caught off but the sudden attack, he let go of her. Cross felled to the ground, thanking Primus with all her might. Staring up, her attacker, a purple Transformer was trying to ripped off what seem to a metal animal of some kind off his face.

"Get off me you mutt!" roared the Decepticon as he finally ripped off the metal beast from his face.

Cross' optics widen as she recognized what the small animals was. It was the Minicon. She didn't know why, but she knew it was it. It just had a beast mode of a wolf instead of a vehicle mode like all of the other Minicons. Now, the purple horned Decepticon had him in his hand. He was just smirking at his capturer prey.

"Let him go!" screamed Cross.

"Now, I don't think so my dear," he chuckle, "Unless you want to stop me."

"Drop that Minicon, Sideways," said a voice from behind the two of them.

A smile came across Cross' face as Blurr and Smokescreen came into the area. Smokescreen launched his hook and it wrapped itself around the Minicon, Blurr then charger toward Sideways knocking him down the ground. The brown wolf Minicon went flying in the air into the orange Autobot's arm. Cross never felt more happy in her life to see these guys.

"I suggest you leave now, Sideways," hissed Blurr as he deliver a right hook into the Decepticon's face.

Sideways pushed away from the white knight Autobot and wipe some energon coming from his optic. His optics narrowed as he glared at the group. Then with nothing said, he just warped out of the area. Seeing that the threat was gone, Blurr turned his attention towards Cross.

"Are you ok, Cross?" he asked as he kneeled down to the ground to get optics level with her.

Cross just looked at him with her orange optics. He could tell that something wrong. Suddenly, Cross wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob into his shoulder. This was not what he except. Smokescreen was just as surprise as Blurr to see her break out like this. The wolf Minicon hopped out of Smokescreen and walked over to the crying femme. He just sat there watching as this took place, wishing that he could ease the pain.

"Thank you…I'm…so glad… monster…" sobbed Cross as the light purple tears spilled down her face.

"Cross, what happen here?" asked Blurr as he started to rub her back to get her to calm down a bit.

"I…want…to go home…Miss Ranger!" she cried out.

Smokescreen thought it would best to inform the rest of the team on their situation.

"Um...guys, I don't think me and Blurr are going to be able to give help to the others. We have to get Cross and the new Minicon back to the base" he reported.

_/ What happen here? What wrong with Cross/_ asked Optimus.

"We don't know. We just arrive in the area to see Sideways with the Minicon and Cross on the ground. As soon as he left, she broke down crying here," answer Smokescreen.

_/ Where is this jerk now? I'm going to slam him down into the ground! No one makes Girly cry/_ shouted Rave.

_/ I think we get the picture, Rave /_ sighed Scavenger.

_/ Hey, guys, talking about us/_ answer Hot Shot over the comm.

_/ Hot Shot? What happen with you and Red Alert/_ asked Optimus.

_/ Sorry for not calling in Optimus, but we were trapped between a rock and a hard place /_ said Red Alert, _/ Megatron and the rest of the Decepticons had all wrapped back to the moon /_

"Well, I am just glad you guys are all right," sigh Smokescreen with relief.

_/ Ok, men, lets roll out and head back to the base /_ said Optimus only too glad that everyone was safe.

**080**

"You all failed!"

Megatron was not in a happy mode. The Autobots had gain another Minicon and it now seems there was a couple new players on the field. The was that Femme that he had encounter and from Starscream's report another Mech, around the same age as Scavenger. Now they were again up by two! Megatron finally had a level playing field, but why did Prime have to ruin it. Now, he was taking out his anger on his soldiers.

"I am sorry, Lord Megatron," said Demolisher as he bowed to his leader.

"Yeah, what he said," said Cyclonus with a giggle.

"Sorry isn't going to get me the Minicons!" roared Megatron as he bam his fist against his armrest, almost breaking it off.

"Neither is yelling at us," commented Strike as he leaned against the wall.

"If I want your thoughts, I'll ask for them, Strike!" shouted out Megatron, not in the mood for this.

Strike just shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, I am not the one that let the Femme with the Minicon escape."

"Well, we would have it, if the Autobots didn't show up," said Starscream as he entered the room after he had used the CR Chamber.

"How is that?" asked Megatron.

Starscream just smirked at his 'leader', "It seems Sideways was having a little fun with the new Femme, when the Minicon attacked him. Just as he finally caught the Minicon, two more Autobots show up in the area."

Strike wasn't paying much attention to this whole thing. It was truly boring. Only when Starscream started talking about Sideways 'having fun', did he perk up. If there was something that made Strike hate the Decepticons more then killing the innocent, it was using Femmes. He just couldn't stand the way they capture Femmes and placed Control collars on them. Most Femmes Strike saw back on Cybertron were mostly use for one thing and they were force into it.

"Oh man, lucky con," mumbled Cyclonus, "I wanted the Femme."

"Like that would happen," scoffed Starscream, "Even if we did catch the Femme by some miracle by Primus, our fearless leader would just keep her for his own entertainment. Then again…"

The Seeker looked over to see that Strike was staring at the ground. He smirked at this attempt of trying not to listen to their conversation. He knew the young Mech's style too well and knew that he was listening to every word say between them. Starscream also knew about Strike's feeling toward the treatment of Femmes.

"…We would have our resident Femme Mistreatment Specialist breathing down our necks," finish Starscream as he sent a look at Strike.

Megatron just chuckle at this," Yesss, he would," he said as the focus of the room turned to Strike.

The silver Mech looked up to see every optic in the room was on him. Yeah, this wasn't a surprise. They all knew his opinion on Femmes and were he stood. And yes, he would have say something, but he couldn't save her. There was only one of him and more of them. It happened before. There was no way to stop these things.

_FLASHBACK_

He was just so tired after coming back from his last mission. Strike just seemed to crawl into his stool at the Energon bar inside the Decepticons' base were he was station for now. Still, this mission was worth it. He added 20 more to his list, a new record. Grabbed a hold of a glass and drawing his facemask back, Strike took a long and hard gulp of the high-grade energon. All he wanted was to get a good high and head back to his room to sleep off the hangover. He didn't want to deal with anyone. Just then he heard a scream from behind him. Strike turned around in his stool and looked towards were the scream had came from.

There in the back corner was a group of Seekers. Strike was able to recognize the main one in the center of the circle, Starscream. He had seen the red and black Seeker many times on the field of battle and heard many things. Things like he wanted to take over and kill Megatron. Strike sat there with his glass in hand as he see Starscream fooling around with one of the Collar Femme server. The only problem was that Strike knew that Femme.

It was Petra. No doubting it. Sure, it was only a couple hundreds years since he had last seen her, but it was her. With her light purple and grey armor, he knew. Petra had survive the attack on Planet Zephyr. She had become a little more…develop in certain area such as the chest and waist. Of course that was to be except as both Mechs and Femmes got older and had more upgrades. She was there trying to take away empty glasses when Starscream grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her down. Being drunk off the energon, the Seeker started to making out with her while his bubbies around him were just egging him on. Strike always knew this happen in the bars and tried to ignore it. But this time it was different. He knew her. The displeasure in her optics was enough for him, but other then that, she didn't show any stress.

"Hey, let her go!" he shouted at them.

That was enough to have the attention of the room come to him. Starscream looked up at him and send a death glare. Petra looked over as well to see Strike standing there. Her yellow optics widened to see him here. The Seeker let her go and rose to his feet. Strike was rethinking this plan out as Starscream and his group started to circle him.

"Who do you think you are by telling me what to do?" chuckle Starscream as he looked down on Strike.

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't use her like that. She a Transformer as well," protested Strike.

The group just smirked down at him, just like a bug. There was five of them all in totally, so he was outnumber. As well, they had way more fire power then himself. Strike only had a duel laser cannon and an energon dagger. That wasn't going to do much against five skilled Decepticons flyers, one who was one of the top dogs.

"Do you know who I am?" hissed Starscream as he reached for his wing saber.

"Yeah, and I don't like jerks that do what they want with whom…Argu,"

Petra popped up behind Strike and quickly pulled him back from what going to turn into a brawl. With a fast smile on her face, she just grinned at the Seekers as she pushed Strike out of the way.

"Please excuse my friend here," she said with a chuckle, "He is a one of my best patron here. I think he had a little too much tonight."

"But, Petra…" mumble Strike from behind her hand.

"Shut up, Strike," hissed Petra as she sent him a death glare, "I am trying to save you tail pipe here."

He just stared up at the older Femme. From what he could remember of her, she was the only one beside Miss Ranger that could meet his own tempter. Now, when he was trying to save her, Petra was ending up saving him. Starscream looked at her for a moment and just smirked. It seems he would be able to accept that for an answer.

"Fine, just make sure he doesn't get out of hand again," he said, but it sound more like a demand, "But I going to require something later."

"Thank you, sir," answer Petra as she gave them a little bow. Now with Strike's neck in her hand, the lilac Femme dragged him into the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted at him as they found an empty hallway where they could talk in quiet.

"What I am doing here? What are you doing here? Cross and I thought you were all dead," said Strike.

"The Decepticons took all us from the house before they brunt it down with Miss Ranger inside it still," she answer him and letting go, "What about you? Where is Cross and why in the name of Primus do you have that Decepticon mark on your shoulder?"

"Straight to the point aren't we?"

"Just answer the question, Chrome dome,"

So, seeing that she was an old friend, Strike told her the whole story. From the start to the very end of his tale, she didn't say anything. Petra stood there listening to the words that were coming out of his mouth. There were no comments said until the end of Strike's storytelling.

"So, you're going bounty hunter on me," Petra said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you could say that," respond Strike, "Are you holding up ok here? You wearing…"

"Yeah, I know," said Petra as she pointed toward the black spike collar that was warped around her neck, "They took a bunch of us younger Femmes to get Collared. I was luck enough to end up here. Just serve drinks, clean up, and actually get tips…"

"Have Cons use you like their play toy," hissed out Strike as his own optics narrowed.

"Look, what you saw is usually how far it goes," said Petra as she placed her hands on her hips, "They can find their own floozies at the brothel house. I have never ended up in some other Mech's recharger. The others Femme servers might do it just to stay on their good side or to gain something, but I don't. I'm staying alive my way, not theirs."

This was the Petra that he knew from all those years ago. She was hard headed in their childhood. It was always her way or the highway. If she wanted to play house and you said no, your nose would be broken. Strike just stood there with a smile on his face. She would survive this whole thing. He knew once he got Planet Zephyr free and found Cross, he would come and get her. He would find all his friends again.

"So, I have to get back to work," said Petra as she started to head down back to the bar.

"I'll see you later, once the Seekers leave," said Strike.

"Ha, fat chance, after the big victory those boys are going to get themselves drunk into the morning," laugh Petra, "Come back tomorrow, around the same time. I'll give you the special."

"Yeah, sure," laugh Strike, for the first time in years.

"Oh, and Strike,"

She turned around and faced him. There was almost a serene look on her face. It was something he had never seen before with Petra. There was something up.

"Don't change, don't let them corrupt your spark. I would hate to see you become like them and see the face on Cross when she sees her 'big bro' turned into a monster," she said in a calm tone.

"I won't,"

"Promise me, Strike,"

"I promise, Petra,"

_END FLASHBACK_

He was unable to see her the next night. They found her dead inside one of the quarters the next morning. Her body was all cut up, like she was hacked away with a knife. Strike knew what happen. He knew whose room that was and why Petra would be dead. It was Starscream's chambers. He wanted something in return and it was Petra. Well, he never except for her to fight back, to flat out refuse him. There must have been a fight, but the Seeker had the upper hand with the Control Collar on her neck. The electrical shocks must have weakened her. What happened next was no surprise with disobeyed Collar Femmes. Strike would make Starscream pay, pay with his life.

"So, what is our next plan of attack, oh mighty Megatron," said Strike with a sneered behind his facemask.

"Those aren't any of your business," respond Megatron, "Just do what you do best."

With only a snort, Strike left the room. The other four Decepticons just stood there as they saw him leave. There were looks of consideration, disgust, confusion and finally, pity.

"I don't see why we just can't get rid of him," said Demolisher.

"Please don't focus on the present problem, look on to tomorrow, Demolisher," said Megatron as he leaned back in his chair.

"What are we doing tomorrow," asked Cyclonus.

"Not what he met," said Starscream, wondering if Cyclonus functioned on a processor from a toaster but turning to Megatron, "You aren't going to let that…kid actually success in his little venture? You would be showing weakness."

"I don't show weakness, but I certain don't plan on breaking my deal," said Megatron as he glared at the red Seeker, "But things do happen…"

As they spoke, Strike was storming down the hallways toward his room. The anger was rising up inside his body again and he didn't wanted ended up like last time. Stopping in place, he just glared at the wall. Images of the past were flying across his vision. Slamming his fists in the wall, Strike started to beat dents into it, non-stop. He didn't care if her got into trouble. This was making him feel better.

"At it again, I see," said a voice from behind him.

Strike looking behind him to see Sideways standing there. His red optic flashed as he turned around to face the purple motorcycle. There was something wrong with this Con. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there.

"What do you want, Sideways?" asked Strike as he lower his fists.

"When you heard someone pounding a wall to death, you what to know what is up," said Sideways.

"Why don't you mind your own business," growled Strike.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Sideways staying his usual calm tone, "You just seem very wound up, more so then usually. I just wonder if it because of tales of the…"

Strike was blinded by his rage for a moment. He grabbed Sideways' front and ran the motorcycle in the other wall. The fires of hates where blazing into an inferno in Strike's optics as they just stood there for a second.

"How can you hurt the innocence, with no feeling?" asked Strike like a wild animal.

"I could say that same to you," answer Sideways, "You killed more then I have, yet are lecturing me about hurting the innocence. What difference is there between you and me?"

For once, Strike didn't have anything to say. He didn't know what to say to that. This idiot was right. There was no difference between the two things. He killed the innocent Autobots just because he wanted to free his home world. But, both Decepticons and Autobots did that. At least the Autobots treated their Femmes right…at least that what he thought.

What if they didn't? No… it could not be true. Rave always spoke proudly about the Autobots, saying they were the heroes of the universe. Heroes wouldn't treat beings badly. But things change, everyone change. Look at him. Needing time to think, Strike let go of Sideways and stormed away down the hallway. The purple Decepticon just stood there with a smirk behind his own facemask.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Transformers, only Strike, Rave and Cross

Please REVIEW!

**080**

"Cross, I demand ya get out of yer room!" roared Rave as he bam his fist on the door.

"Make me!" shouted back the Femme.

Mumbling to himself, Rave started to get a running start at the door. Just before he could, Scavenger and Smokescreen came up on both his side and dragged him away. Optimus would have hated it if he broken down the door. Cross was still in her room after what happen at the last Minicon mission. Red Alert told everyone what happen after he check her over anything wrong and notice these marks on her neck. At once, both Hot Shot and Blurr demand that they hunt Sideways down. They really act like the kids sometimes. But again, Rave wanted to use Sideways' head as a ball. Now everyone was in front of her room, trying to coax her out.

"Get out of there!" shouted Rave as he was pulling down the hallway.

"I don't think she even listening to you," said Scavenger.

"Come on out, Cross," said Hot Shot.

"Please, we only with to discuss this with you," added Blurr

"I don't want to!" called out Cross.

"Argh, this is getting us nowhere," said Smokescreen.

"Maybe it best if we leave her alone for a bit," suggested Red Alert.

"I am afraid that all we can do,' said Optimus, "But, I want to everyone to keep an optic on her."

With that agree on, the Autobots started to head out on their separated ways. Scavenger noticed that Rave hadn't left his place. He was still standing there in front of the room, staring at the door. His arms where at his sides and his hands were in fists. The bulldozer knew at once that his friend was not happy. Shaking his head, Scavenger place his hand on green Mech's shoulder and tried to pull him away.

"Rave, move your can," he said, "We have other things to do."

"I should have been there," he mumbled under his breath as the two walked down the hall.

Scavenger just sighed as he figure that was the reason for Rave's depression. When you are around someone for so long, you become attached. That was one of the lessons for their training days; you don't get attach. But that is what makes them different from the Decepticons they were fighting. They cared about the beings that they swore to protect. It was part of being an Autobot. Rave seemed to know these two well since they were little kids. He must care about them if he was willing to go on this goose chase for someone that sold his soul to the devil.

"Look, there was nothing you could have stop it," said Scavenger, "It just happen."

"But I should have know that would happen. These Cons…they would that kind of thing. I should watched her," said Rave.

"Rave, you can't watch her twenty-four seven. She is able to create her own sparklings. She is an adult. Cross just will have to get over it," said Scavenger.

"I know that, but…"

"Listen to me; it not useful to beat yourself over this. It's not going to change anything. It happen and taught her a lesson. Next time, she will kick his aft if he tries it again. Just don't worry about it," stated Scavenger.

Rave hanged his head down to the ground. He knew that Scavenger was right about this. Still, he felt that he should have done something to help her out, prepare her with some kind of technique. It just never came into his head about that kind of situation. He always tried her like any other rookie under his command, just as hard and tough. But, she was not like the rookies of the past. Cross was a Femme. He had nothing against Femmes, he knew that they could be as tough as a Mech. Miss Ranger use to be living proof of that fact…that old bat.

"How long do you except she will kept up?" asked Scavenger as the two of them enter the training room.

"Let's see. When I brought her home after the take-over, she ran into my recharger room and locked the door shut. Spent three days in there, would have been longer but she fell unconscious from lack of Energon," commented Rave.

"Well, that just great,"

**080**

She just lay there on her recharger, looking at the wall. Nothing would move her form there. Death would have to come and take her. Ravage kneeled there beside her. He was the only being that she would allow in the out of her room. Of course, it help that there was a vent in her room so that he could crawl in and out. How else would he get inside?

Now, the time seem to be ticking by without a sound coming from either of them. The small Minicon was just focus on what was going within her head. There had to be a battle of some kind in there. He could only wonder what it would be about.

"Do you want to see something, Ravage?"

The small brown wolf minicon looked up at once. Cross had risen from her recharger and was on her feet again. Walking over to the desk in the room, she pulled open the drawer. Reaching inside, she pulled out something. The Minicon jumped off from his spot and walked over to see what she had. There in her hands was the Transformers version of a teddy bear, or at least what was left of one. He could tell that it was once white, but the chucks of white all over its chard body. It looked once that it was set on fire or was in one. It was missing an eye and what left of a red bow tie around its neck was hanging off. Why would Cross kept this thing? It was just a piece or junk.

"I know what you are think, Ravage," she said with a chuckle, "What am I doing with this thing. It old and broken, it should be throw out. It just I don't have the spark to do it."

Walking back over to the recharger, she sat down again and hugged tight to the bear. The wolf Minicon followed her there. He wanted to know more about her. He didn't know why, he just wanted to.

"You know, Strike got him for me," said Cross as she warped her arms around the toy, "when we were kids, just little kids…"

_FLASHBACK_

"Let me go! It just an energon bar! There are hundreds!"

Strike and Rave were staring each other down again. Neither of them were willing to let the other gain the upper hand over the other. Older Mech had the younger one but the scuff of his neck joint and held him off the ground. Again, Strike had tried to take one of his energon bars from this new comer to the planet. Rave had just appeared only a month ago and Strike was already making trouble for him. The older mech was still shining in his metal and the Autobot insignia was still showing brightly on his chest.

"Of course! That what I sell! But that doesn't give ya license to steal! How many times do I have to tell ya!" roared out Rave.

Strike just suck out his tongue at him, " We're poor! We don't have the money for this stuff! Jerkface!" said Strike.

Rave just growled as the youth made faces at him. How could he show no fear when Rave clearly had the upper hand? This kid was just too hardheaded for his own good. Well, he would just have to teach him a lesson.

"What are you doing here, Strike?" growled Rave.

"I here to pick up Cross for supper, lungnuts, since you are using child labor!" responded Strike.

"Hey, she wanted to work for me, ya little brat!"

"Mister Rave, Strike, stop it!"

The two Mech turned to see a smaller Cross standing there. She was behind the counter of Rave's shall. She was standing height to the counter and had on an apron with energon dripping on the ground. She just frowned at the two of them and yet her orange optics were slowly filling up with tears. Rave growled as he dropped Strike to the ground. He hate that look the Femme gave him. That how he cave into giving her a small job, just packing up the pieces of Energon. Of course, she was great with the customers. No one could say no to a cute face like hers.

"Fine, but I am taking ya, I need to take to this Miss Rangers of yers," growled Rave as he pushed Strike and Cross along as he mumble under his breath, "I don't know why I do this,"

Strike just mumbled something that Cross couldn't make out, but Rave could. In one quick motion, Strike flew ten feet across the ground. Seeing if was hurt, Cross ran up to him and tried to help Strike back on to his feet. The older Mech just stood there with a frown on his face.

"Hey, why did you do that?" demanded Strike as he got back on to his feet.

"I don't want to hear those out of ya mouth," respond Rave.

"But, I didn't…"

"Slagging Decepticon Whor …"

"Ok, I get it!" shouted Strike as he stormed in front of the group as the halfway house was just up ahead of them.

Having enough of Strike's talk back. Rave grabbed a hold of his neck joint. Then with the squirming youth in his hand, the former Autobot started to bam on the door with Cross slowly coming behind him.

"Miss Ranger! Miss Ranger! Come out here! I have to have a word about yer rusted bolt here!" roared Rave.

The door open a bit and out step out Miss Ranger. She was a little bit shorter then Rave , but still had the thin feminine body from her final upgrade. Her red and pink armor had worn down quite a lot over the years, but her blue optics were still flashing from under her helmet that resembles a humans' motorcycle helmet and the cigarette puffing from her lip. But there were cracks and scratches all over her body. They would be easy to fix if she had the credits, but she spent all they had on the children that were under her care.

"Stop shouting. What is it?" she asked.

Rave was about to answer her when she looked at Strike in his hand and Cross behind his leg. She bended down to the kids' level, and had a smile on her face.

"Hello Strike, Cross," she said.

"Hi, Miss Ranger," respond the children.

"This is serious!" roared Rave as he dropped Strike to the ground. Cross quickly crawled over to him and started to drag him toward the house. Calming down some, Rave then turned back to Miss Ranger, who was seem to be laughing at him with her optics, "Listen, I'm new here, and the names Rave. Now ya have to deal with Strike. He being trying to take my products for the three past weeks and he earning a reputation in town!"

Miss Ranger just stepped up to Rave, her hand touching his face. Rave wince at the contact but still kept his angry face on. She wasn't going to get to him.

"Let him be. He's just a kid. Hadn't you ever stolen anything, Mr.…Rave, was it?"

"I take it ya are the reason he is like this!" growled Rave, not liking the idea of yelling at a Femme.

"You pay for what he took, right? Thanks," said Miss Ranger as she lend closer to Rave's face. Their noses were almost touching and Rave could smell the smoke coming from her cigarette.

"Listen, I'm flat broke right now, but I'll pay you back later…in kisses," she said in a enticing tone

This was enough to start Rave blushing madly. Satisfied with her job well done, Miss Ranger started to head inside the house, with Strike and Cross waiting for her. It took a while, but Rave soon snapped out of it and now he was fuming.

"It's not about the money!" roared Rave as he stomped his foot on to the ground.

"Your face is turning purple," stated Miss Ranger as she stood out side the door. Cross and Strike were on the ground rolling with laugher. He was looking like a monkey. Miss Ranger pushed the two laughing children, leaving Rave outside raving to himself.

"Thanks Miss Ranger, I thought for sure that…"

Strike never had time to finished what he had to say. Miss Ranger had deliver a quick right hook to the side if his face. The silver-plated youth was sent flying in the air and crashed into the wall. Cross gasped and then ran over to see if he was still alive.

"Ouch…Why did you do that?" moaned Strike as he rub the side of his face that she whacked.

"You know that you shouldn't be stealing. We don't steal," stated Miss Ranger as she stomped towards the back of the building, where they could smell something cooking.

There was the kitchen of the halfway house. It was quite large; the largest room next to the two bedrooms, one for the girls and the other for the boys and it was just as run down, like the rest of the house. Everyone was already gather around the table, which was only just a large metal box, a total of 10 mouths all being waiting to be feed. Miss Ranger, fuming stomped over to the stove that looked like it was toss in the junkyard only to salvage for their use. There was a large pot on it and it was bubbling something purple.

Strike and Cross quickly grabbed their seats next to Petra and a short, yet heavy armor tan Mech. They want to get their share of the food, before everyone head in for seconds. Strike just sat there grumbling about something and Cross was staring at the table.

"What did you do this time?" asked the tan Mech as he looked at the silver Mech with his green optic.

"Nuthing, Zip," grumble Strike as he spun his spoon in his hand before turning to Cross, "I don't see what you work for that jerk for, Cross?"

"You know I want that toy at Jackstop's Toy Store," answer Cross as she looked at her friends with her large orange optics, "But, Miss Ranger wouldn't get it for me, so I need the credits."

"Which is good for you, Cross," agreed Petra as she patted the younger Femme on the back, "It good that you work for what you want, unlike other Mechs I could mention," then she glared at Zip and Strike.

"Hey, don't give me that look, I didn't do anything!" said Zip as he held up his hand in his own defense.

"You shouldn't let her get to you, Zip," stated Strike, "All she is hot air."

Petra frowned and threw her spoon at Strike. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on, so he never saw the object coming toward him. Before Strike knew it, the spoon hit him square in the face. That broke the entire table into laugher. They could always get a show when Strike and Petra were in the same room together.

"So, anyway, how much do you need before you can get that bear," said Petra as she turned her attention back to Cross.

"Just only two more weeks of pay," said Cross with a giggle, "It will be so worth it once I bring him home."

"Primus, you Femmes and your dolls," scoffed Strike, "Why would you spent a good 25 credits on a stupid bear and not on something useful?"

"Yeah," agreed Zip as he nodded his head.

"If I do recall, Zip you have a Ultra Magnus doll and Strike as the Rodimus one," stated Petra as she rested her elbow on the table.

That was enough for to the two Mechs to gain some energon in their cheeks as more laugher came from the table. Recovering more quickly from the comeback then his friend, Strike cleared his throat and glared back at Petra.

"For your information, they aren't dolls, they are action figures," said Strike trying to gain what pride he had left.

"In other words, dolls," said Petra.

Strike was just about to respond to that, just as Miss Ranger came over with the large pot and ladle in her hand. Supper was served. Each of them were given a couple spoonfuls of the soup into the bowls in front of them. It was the same thing they were eating every day. It was the only thing that they could actually afford. Zip and Strike dove into a feeding frenzy, while the Femme beside them tried to cover themselves from the flying food.

"Mechs," scoffed Petra as she tried to eat her own dinner.

Everyone ate as much as they would be able to eat. Once done, everyone scatter to the corners of the house or back outside. Cross was the only one left. It was her night to do dishes this night. Everyone had to do it once about every two weeks, the youngest kids had to do it together with Miss Rangers help. So, the sink filled out with some type of water that was more dirty then clear. Pouring a bit of lime green soap into the water, Cross just stood there, watching the bubbles form.

Footsteps came behind her as she poked a couple bubbles and turned off the water. Seeing shadows over cast above her, Cross looked around to see who was here. Her optics widen at the sight of who it was and took only a couple steps back, crashing into the counter.

"Ha-Hangar," whisper the frighten Femme.

There stood the bully of the house. He was the oldest and the strongest out of all the children in the home. His black metal flashed in the light and his wings twitch a bit. His bright green optics stood out on his pale white face as he smirked down at the femme. There behind him were his two friends, a set of twins that went by Runamok and Runabout. Those two were always racing around and causing problems with everyone. Runamok was on the left of Hangar, had blue and green armor while his brother, Runabout was red and orange.

"Wh-What do you guys want?" asked Cross as she hope someone would notice that she was in trouble.

"Nuthing, really," said Hangar as he stepped closer to her, "We just want to know if you could give us a loan."

Cross slowly shook her head. They were after her credits, the credits that she spent all this time saving. There would be no way that she would let them have their oily hands on to her money. Hangar didn't seem to be very please to see that she had said no to him. With a snap of his fingers, Runamok and Runabout grabbed Cross on both side of her. She tried to scream but Runabout had placed his hand over her mouth. Hangar reach over to her side compartment and smile at once what he found there. He reached in and pulled out a red bag.

Cross' optics widen at the sight of Hangar taking her saving bag. She tried even harder to break free, to make the outside world know that she was in trouble. The only problem was that there wouldn't be anyone to help her. Everyone was scared to death of Hangar. The only ones that every stood up to him was Miss Ranger, Strike and Petra. But Miss Ranger was having her after supper nap, and Strike and Petra were fighting outside over the talk from the supper table with Zip being monitor. She was alone. Now, that he had what he wanted, Hangar point the twin toward the closest. Nodding their head, the two of them walked over and threw Cross inside there. With a twist of the lock, she was trapped.

She banged on the door for a good half-hour and still wasn't heard. This couldn't be happening. All her hard work was gone, vanish, just like that. How could Hangar and the twins gotten away with something like this? It was so mean. Cross curled up on the floor, drawing her knees belong her chin and tears started to fall down her face. She wasn't ever going to get out of here. She was going to die in the closest. As another fifteen minutes past by, Noise were coming from outside of the closest. Cross quickly stood back on to her feet and started to bad against the door. Someone had to here.

The lock turned and a small cracked open away. Then a small white head popped into Cross' view. Her optics widened and a small smile spread on her face. It was the bear from Jackstop' Shop, the one she was saving for. The door open the rest of the way and Cross found herself hugging the teddy bear for dear life. She felt so much better to get out of the closest.

"Glad to see…you are ok, Cross," said voice from behind her.

Cross turned her attention from the teddy to who had open the door in the first place. There stood Strike, a smile on her face and energon pouring down his face. His face and body was all dented and energon was turning his teeth purple. What happen to him?

"Strike, what…?"

"Ah, don't worry about me," said Strike as he held on to his right arm, "Over heard Hangar and his goons, and heard what they had done. I had a little 'chat' with them. Too bad, they spent all of your credits on…things. So, I just had to use my saving for the bear."

Cross looked at both the teddy bear and at Strike. He went all through that for her. He gotten the slag beaten up out of him and spend his own money, for her stake. Tears of joys started to form in her own optics as she charge forward at him and trapped the three of them into a giant hug. Of course, that wasn't the best idea with Strike in that condition.

_END FLASHBACK_

Taking the old toy in her hand, Cross just rubbed her face against the old bear. It always made her feel better. No matter what happen to her, it would put a smile on her face. It served her also as a reminder of why she was doing it. Strike went through so much to bring a smile to her face. Now, it was her turn. Nothing was going to stop her from getting her brother back.

Suddenly, there was this little creak sound. Cross thought at first she was hearing things. But it just got louder and louder. Now, Ravage and her were looking up to the ceiling. It was coming from the air vents. She placed her bear on the recharge and stood back on to her feet. Just as she was about to investigate, the front to the entrance fell over with a giant bam and a blur of orange, white and blue fell out of the vent. Ravage ran over and started to growl at the intruders.

_/ Ah, down boy / _said Jolt as he tried to put as much distance between the wolf Minicon.

_/Help/_ called out Incinerator as he placed Jolt between himself and Ravage.

_/ Thank a lot, buddy/_ mumbled Jolt.

Cross bend down to the ground and picked up Ravage in her arms. He was still growling at them and not taking his optics off of the two intruding Minicons. Both of them let of sigh of relief, until they realized that they were caught.

"What were you guys doing in the vents, by my room?" asked Cross as she gave the Minicons a questionable look.

They looked at each other and gulped. How where they going to explain this one? Hot Shot and Blurr had the two of them to find out how she was doing. Of course, that was without the other knowing. Jolt and Incinerator met while crawling the vents. It wasn't their fault that the two Autobots were fighting each other over Cross. Of course, it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her anyway. They were in enough trouble as it was. She might think that they were…taping…things... for videos…

_/There is reasonable explanation for that/_ said Jolt.

_/Yeah, a really good one/_ agree Incinerator.

_/One that is totally the truth/_

_/True, as the sky is blue/_

_/And Incinerator here will tell you/ _said Jolt

_/Yeah, Incinerator will…hey/_ shouted the white Minicon at his partner in crime.

_/Just say something/_ hissed Jolt as he pointed toward Cross.

He looked up to see the Femme was frowning at him and tapping her foot on the ground. Ravage was just as unhappy as her. He was still growling in her arms and seemed ready to attack, given the command. This was not good. He was thanking Primus that he was robot or else he might have pissed himself.

_/Well…you see…we were…looking for…Ghosts/_

"Ghosts?" questioned Cross.

_/Ah, yeah, we saw this whole show on the television about humans capturing ghosts and thought we could do that too. So we were crawling in the vent, looking for them and then in just gave on us just as we came by your room/ _said Incinerator.

Cross just looked at him with confusion. Chuckling to himself, Incinerator notice that Jolt was trying with all his might not to come right at him and strangle to death. There was no way that she was going to believe that they were looking for ghosts. Of all the stupid things he could have came up with, it had to be that.

"Ok, I guess that explain things," said Cross as she smiled at the two Minicons.

Their jaws dropped. Even Ravage gave her a strange look. She couldn't be that gullible. Still, she seem to have accepted the answer. Maybe she was just stupid or really believe the good in people. Walking over to the door, she opened it for them to next her room.

"Well, you guys better head back to Hot Shot and Blurr," said Cross, "I bet they are worry about you."

Not taking the time to give her time to think it over, Jolt and Incinerator zoomed out of the room and top speeds. Man, things really gotten weird since she and Rave had shown up.

**080**

Smokescreen just moaned as he watched Hot Shot and Blurr got at it…again. The youngest Autobots were in the weight room, and were trying to out do the other. Pushing up giant sets of weights over their heads, panting at the work-out, and not giving up until the other did. The orange tow truck just shook his head as he watched the contest continue. There was only one reason why they even bother with these things now a day. And she was still inside her room for the past five days. So, they were spending their time out doing each other, to prove themselves to Cross when she comes out. That is if she ever comes out.

"Ready…to give up," panted Hot Shot.

"Not on…on your life," responded Blurr.

"They are never going to grow up," moaned Smokescreen.

"Now, if only they show this much energy in finding the Minicons,"

Now, Red Alert was standing right next to Smokescreen. He just chuckle as he glad the their leader knew what was going on with these two. Blurr and Hot Shot continue in their competition, not paying attention to the fact Red Alert had entered the room. They just pushed even hard to out do the other.

"I don't know what we are going to do with those two?" mumble Red Alert as he shook his head.

"You really can't blame them. Haven't you every fought over the hand of a lovely Femme?" asked Smokescreen.

"Once," answer Red Alert.

"Ah…Breeze,"

Red Alert nodded his head.

Smokescreen just chuckle as they heard a loud cluck sound. Both weights felled to the ground, and both Autobots trying to gain their breath. It seemed that there was no winner in this case. Now, they were slowly getting back on to their feet and walked over to the Energon dispense. Sitting down in front of it, they started a drinking contest, seeing which one of them could drink the most.

"Cross finally came out of her room just a few minutes ago," said Red Alert.

"Really, that good news. Did you wanted to tell fraternity boys now?"

That was enough for Red Alert to give Smokescreen a confuse look. Even with the face mask over his low half of his face, it was still easy to tell. Smokescreen chuckle as the fact he would have to explain the Earth term.

"It some club the males on Earth have in collage. Sort of involves a lot of partying and trying to out do the other males. Saw it all in this movie the kids left here once."

"What was it called?" asked Red Alert.

"Animal House,"

"Ah, I win!"

The two older Autobots turned to see Hot Shot standing on his feet, waving his empty glass around in the air. Blurr was out cold against the table. Several cups were lying around the table with little bits of Energon dripping out of them. Hot Shot had this dumb grin of victory lying on his face that was before he collapse off-line on to his back. Red Alert just shook his head in disgust at the two Autobots. They got themselves over energize off the Energon. In human terms, they were drunk.

"We better get them out of here before Optimus sees them, because he would be happy about this," said Smokescreen.

"That underestimating things," said Red Alert.

The two of quickly picked up the two drunken Autobots towards the medic bay. All the while, both Hot Shot and Blurr were throwing insults at each other. It was hard to tell if they were being serious or not in this moment in time or much less knowing if they were doing it. Just at this moment, Cross was coming down the hallway, with Ravage still in her arms.

"Hey guys," she responded with a wave.

"Hello, Cross," respond Smokescreen under Hot Shot's weight, "Ok, the kid moving to unleaded."

"What happen here?" she asked seeing the condition Blurr and Hot Shot were both in.

"Nothing that quick trip to the CR Chamber can't fix," said Red Alert, hoping to get the boys away from Cross. With them like this and her being the cause, not purposely of course. There was just no telling what they would do to each other or to anyone around them.

Hot Shot lift his head and just smiled at the group in a drunk matter. This was not his finest moment in his life. Blurr too was starting to come out of it a bit, but was still in the same condition as his partner. Now more then ever, Red Alert knew he better get them out of here before they did something more stupid. Then it happen.

"Hey, lookie, it Crossy the Hottie," chuckle Hot Shot as he pointed toward Cross.

Smokescreen and Red Alert quickly tried to move but the drunken Autobots were dragging their feet. Why couldn't things be easy for them?

"Hottie?" puzzled Cross.

"You know what, Shot?" hic up Blurr.

"What?"

The alarms inside Red Alert' head were going off. This was going to get bad, Danger level five bad. He knew that they didn't realized this, but if they continue this path, they are going to wish they had. Smokescreen seemed to have the same look on his face that agree with Red Alert' own.

"Look, we better get moving, if you excuse us, Cross," said Red Alert as he and Smokescreen tried to quickly walked by her.

"No, hold it, me want to tell Crossy something," mumble Blurr as he tried to pulled himself away from Red Alert.

"How about later," suggested Smokescreen as he pulled them along.

"No, I want to hear now," whine Hot Shot.

Cross looked at the four of them in confusion. She couldn't under what was going on here with Hot Shot and Blurr. They weren't acting like themselves from what she was about to gather in the time she knew them for. Now, Smokescreen and Red Alert were trying to wrestle the two of them and keep on moving. Primus, some Mechs were just weird.

"Let's kept moving!" order Red Alert as he was on the last of his patience.

As the medic tried to pull Blurr along the hallway, the white Autobot managed to escape his grip. He took a few wobbling steps away from the group, crashing on top of Cross. Now, Smokescreen and Red Alert were entering in panic mode. This was the last thing that they need right at the moment. Cross struggle to get Blurr off of her. Ravage was biting at the sharpshooter but that really didn't faze him much.

"…Blurr…could you get…off me?" asked Cross as she tried to push him off.

"You want to know something, Crossy," said Blurr as he slurry his words around.

"What would…that be?" asked Cross, having him almost off her.

"I bet your armor would look great on my quarter's flo…"

He never had the chance to finish what he was saying. Red Alert ran over and picked him up at super speeds. Now, both him and Smokescreen were running down the hallway towards the medical bay. That left a very confused Femme lying on the ground, looking up at the ceiling with a little brown metal wolf, wondering what had just happen.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Transformers, butI so wish it on so many levels.

I only own Strike, Cross and Rave

**080**

It was all cold, nothing but rocks and dust. Above him were all the stars that belong to this system. Each one could be a planet or a sun in another solar system. Strike sigh as he continue to walk down the hallway, getting outside Moon Base. He had some work to be done. As he stepped out to the rocky surface, he continued on his way. It was best to get away from all distraction for a bit while. He didn't want anything or anyone to bother for the moment.

Finally, Strike came to the perfect spot to just think things over. It was in a large crater that was created years ago. It was far enough from the base and it wasn't like anyone would care about him being out here. Cyclonus was scared of him, Demolisher and Megatron hated him, and Starscream doesn't even pay attention to him. The only one Strike had yet to figure out was Sideways. The purple Decepticon was confusing, always with the questions and the comments. Strike didn't know if he might know more about things then he let on, or he was just a plain good guesser. Neither way, there was something not right about him.

Strike sat down on the cold dirt and crossed his legs, raising his arms in front of his chest plate. His thumb touched his index finger and shut off his optics as his mind was sent into the darkness of his subconscious. This was never fun, but he help him focus on the tasks and mission on hand.

After his optics came back on-line again, only this time he was in a different place. All around him were broken down buildings, rubble all around him. It was a city in ruins…it was home. Strike continued to walk down the streets as he looked around the area. This was the dark part of his mind, where all the things he ever done in the name of the Decepticons stay. Ever being he had ever killed was left burning a part of themselves in his mind. Now, he just had to face them.

His blue and red optics glanced around the area. They were there and he knew it. They were watching him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He could feel the optics laying on to him, each one burning a need to clobber his face in. He hated this.

Suddenly, a loud crushing sound came behind him. Strike spun around to see two forms coming right towards him. The smaller of the two had this large slash and stab mark in the middle of his chest, while his partner was just half a mech. It was coming right at Strike without his head and a little bit of his chest. It was those two Autobots he had killed before coming to Earth.

Their slow, undead forms were coming right towards Strike. Foxhole's optics were pure white, staring at Strike, judging his spark. This was the only time Strike every face true fear. He was coming face to face with those of the past, those that died at his hands. He never wanted to see t hem again, but he always did. Every time he tried to fall asleep in his recharger, they would come and haunt his dreams. He would have a restless night time and time again. He couldn't talk about it, because who would there to listen? This wasn't the Autobots, it was the Decepticons. It was look out for number one and if anyone showed weakness, eliminate them. Argh, when did life become so difficult?

Withdrawing his blades, Strike took a fighting position. There really was no need to rush this. They would get here soon enough, and he would just take them out again. The only problem was making sure that they stayed down. That was always the key. Foxhole was the one that got there first. He charger towards Strike, his arms stretched out in front of him. Bring up his weapon, Strike slash across Foxhole's arms. With a clunk, a hand felled down to the ground, it fingers twitch in last moments of movement. Foxhole, just didn't seem to notice that he had just lost his left hand. He continued on his attack, whack Strike right in his chest.

He was sent flying a good five feet, into a near-by building. The rubble fell all around him. Large stones left good size dents and dirt was getting inside his armor. Grumbling to himself, Strike rose back on to his feet as the dead Autobots continue to walk towards them. Energon that was spilled had stain their armor and the fresh injure on Foxhole was leaving a nice trail on the ground.

"Why don't you stay dead?" roared out Strike as he ran towards the two of them, stabbing the headless body of TakeDown.

They didn't say anything as they came around him. TakeDown grabbed a hold of the blade in his chest, and pulled it out.. Lifting Strike into the air, the zombie threw in right to the ground. Strike skidded across the ground, dust blowing past him. Once, he was able to see again, he spotted a giant rock coming right towards him. Quickly, he dodged it before it was able to crush him into cosmic dust. Strike struggle to get back on to his feet, only to be tackle like a football player by TakeDown and Foxhole into another wall.

Growling to himself for getting himself into this mess, Strike pushed them back some and gave TakeDown a quick slash on his left leg. It felled down to the ground, but once again, it seem that this two didn't know that they were missing limbs or hands. They just kept on coming at him. Strike was starting to panic a little bit. What was going on? Usually, he would be able to take them with ease. Why was it just being too hard today?

"This should be able to kept you down," mumbled Strike as he charge forth at TakeDown.

In one fluid motion, Strike sliced TakeDown right in the middle, separating his legs from the rest of his body. His chest felled down on to the ground with a thud. Strike took a second to gain a little oxygen into his system only to be body check from behind by Foxhole. The larger Transformer warped his arms around Strike, chocking the life out of him. As his energon lines were starting to be blocked up, he slowly reached for his Energon dagger on his side. Strike's hand reached around the handle and pulled it out.

"Eat dagger, sucker," hissed Strike as he raise it up and started to jab it into Foxhole's stomach, again and again, over and over.

Finally, Foxhole just collapse to the ground, Energon pouring out of every one of the wounds, Strike had place in him. The silver Mech felled to his knees, gasping from air into his systems. This was too much. This always put his skills to the test, if only he didn't have to do this thing, to get rid of all the inner demons he had. This was the only time, he actually wished to more like a true Decepticon. As much as it sicken him to the very core of his spark.

If there one thing Decepticons can handle it is killing the innocent. Every day, every year, every seconds, they killed. They spread the Energon of all Mechs and Femmes, bond partner, parents and children. All so that pig headed, arrogant, manically being they had for a leader, could rule the stupid universe. But at least they could do it without feeling guilty with each slash, with every dropped of Energon, with every body. Strike could sometimes feel like all this slaughtering was eating away at his mind. At the beginning, he would be late up at end, screaming in silence as his nightmares came back toward him, attacking him back. It wasn't until he had learned this little trick, of confronting the ones he had killed, he was about to recharger in peace.

"Hey Strike!"

In a blur motion, Strike was back on to his feet, his right wrist blade was inching from the throat of the being that came up behind him. It took him a little while to realize that he was back on to the Moon and he had Cyclonus at his mercy. The psycho helicopter just chuckle at things, as he kept his optics on Strike's weapon that was just about to cut off his head. Growling in his disgust, Strike let go of Cyclonus, dropping him to the ground.

"What do you want?" hissed Strike.

"We have to report to the Wrap Gate. Megatron was not very happy to not see you there," chuckle Cyclonus as he quickly got back on to his feet and took a few steps backwards

"I don't care if Megatron was doing the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy, I'll come when I feel like it," respond Strike as he march pass Cyclonus, pushing him back on to the ground.

With that said, Strike walked back inside the Moon Base. He didn't want to head back to Earth, but he didn't want to face Megatron wrath again. He rubbed his throat and just winced at the memory of that one encounter. Megatron was one never to wait. He stroll inside the Wrap Gate room, and there waiting for him was Demolisher, Sideways and Starscream. But there was not sign of Megatron.

"Finally decide to grace us with your presence it seems," said Starscream as he folded his arms and frown towards Strike.

"Whatever," responded Strike as he looked around the room, "Where is our fearless leader?"

Before he knew it, Strike founded himself flying across the room and crashed into the wall. He might have not seen his attacker, but he was pretty sure of who it was actually was. Groaning a bit and picking himself from the hole he had created, Strike turned around to see Megatron standing there. The huge, horned Decepticon leader had this smug look on his face as he looked down on the silver Mech.

"Ah, should have know," mumbled Strike as he got back on to his feet.

"That will just the beginning of your punishment," said Megatron as he glared down on to the younger Mech, " Now, men, we move out!"

**080**

"Of all the stupid things you have ever done, this far beat them all!"

Blurr and Hot Shot were sitting inside the med bay. There in front of them was Scavenger yelling at them from being so irresponsible. It wasn't like they met to get drunk. It just kind of happened. Hot Shot grabbed a hold of his head, and just moaned.

"Could you stop the yelling? My head hurts," he suggested.

"It should! What were you two thinking!" roared Scavenger.

"Do we have to answer that?" asked Blurr.

Scavenger marched himself right into their faces. Steam was coming from his audio respecters. He was how the humans put it 'a bull on the rampage' by the looks of things. The was the heavy grey and green bulldozer walking at a very mad pace, glaring at the two Autobots that were sitting in front of him. It was the next morning since their little adventure with the high-grade Energon. Red Alert and Smokescreen had managed to drag them both to the Med Bay. Now, they were suffering a major hangover and getting yelled at by Scavenger. Hot Shot moaned again and lay back on to the recharger. Blurr just held his head in his hands, trying to get a grip on what happen last night.

"Is Optimus going to have to talk to us?" asked Blurr.

"Yes, he will," answer Scavenger, "I just happen to get here first, while you two were still feeling the affects. Knowing Optimus he will what to deal with you two once you are in proper working order."

"That just great," replied Hot Shot as his hands covered his face.

Suddenly the base's alarm started to go off. Another Minicon had been found. Blurr and Hot Shot hopped off the recharger, and almost lost their footing. Just as they were about to head towards the door, Scavenger held them back.

"You two aren't going anywhere," he said to them.

"What! Why?" asked Hot Shot.

"What do you think? You two are clearly not in the right condition to go against the Decepticons, much like go off driving," said Scavenger.

"I feel fine, I can handle myself," said Blurr as he tried to get past the larger Autobot only to run into Red Alert coming into the Med Bay.

"I hope you aren't planning on leaving," said Red Alert, "Because you two are grounded, until further notice."

"What! Who said!" shouted Hot Shot.

"Optimus, so if you two want to argue with him, be my guest. But I must advised you that he really not in the mood in dealing with you two right now," answer Red Alert as he placed a PADD on the counter, "Now, laid down and tried to get some rest."

Both of them grumble their distress as they got back on to the rechargers. Scavenger just scoffed as he left the room with Red Alert right behind him. He didn't know what he was going to do with these two now lately. It seems they were more and more acting like children, the soldiers. Did they forget that the fate of the universe was depending on them?

"Come on, the others shall be waiting for us," said Red Alert as he joined Scavenger's side, "And don't worry about them, they will be find."

**080**

The wind was blowing at top speeds in the desert. It was hard to see your own hand right in front of you, with all the sand being blown all over the place. Fred looked out of window and was glad that he was inside. Smokescreen on the other hands wished that they could be somewhere else.

"This is just great," he grumble as he drove through the desert.

"Come on, amigo, it could be worst," suggested Carlos over the radio in Red Alert's cab.

"You say that when you have sand caught up in every gear and crack of your body," responded Smokescreen.

"Ok, I get the picture."

"Please, we need to focus on finding the Minicon and keeping an optics out for the Decepticons with us being out number at the moment," said Red Alert.

With Hot Shot and Blurr back at the base, the rest of the Autobots had to be on their top guard. Even with the kids them, they were going to have to just as careful. Rad and Billy left in one direction with Optimus and Rave, Cross and Scavenger headed the other way with Alexis. They just arrive to in the middle of a sandstorm and quickly found them selves all separated. With the com-link they were at least able to keep track of everyone.

"I can't even pick up the Minicon signal like this," growled Smokescreen.

"But it is around here, isn't it?" asked the large boy as he stare out of front.

"Not where we are, but in this slagging desert," respond Smokescreen, "What I wouldn't give for some caterpillars tends right now."

"I am sure we will find it soon," said Red Alert as they climbed over a couple more sand dunes, "It just will take a little time.'

"Which is something I hope we have plenty of. I just hope the MegaCrumb doesn't show for a while," said Carlos, "Maybe we should split up?"

"That is too dangerous. What if we come across the Decepticons? Chances are that they would out number us and use every dirty trick in the book to destroy us and gain the Minicons," said stated Red Alert, "Don't you think, Smokescreen."

After a while, Red Alert and Carlos didn't heard an answer from neither Fred or the orange Autobot. Red Alert looked around and a felt a small peck of panic in the back of his head. They lost them.

**080**

He just hated this. Strike looked out on to the desert wasteland. The wind was blowing badly and the sand was blowing all over the place. He glared out, looking for anything to take his anger on. But there was no one. He couldn't see a blasted Autobot or Decepticon out here. Where could they be?

He had to travel by himself. He just couldn't stand being near the idiots. Agur…Talking to them was worst then having a piece of shrapnel removed from his head. Strike looked up to see the sun was trying to break through the sand and on to them. Holding what he did about this planet's weather, this kind of place began quite hot. That was because of a lack of plants and animals.

He just wanted to kill them all, just while they were recharger or in the CR Chamber. He could even make it look like an accident. Of course, it would just be better if he just blew up the entire ship in one explosion. Then he would roast Megatron's head over the fire. Ha, that would show the horn head not to push him around. Pausing in the middle of his thoughts, Strike realized something. He really needed a hobby.

That when he spotted it. There was this little sparkle of green coming from a large rock in front of him. Walking over, with his wrist blade drawn, Strike slashed right through it like a knife in warm butter. There, lying with the rumble around it was the Minicon panel. Chuckling to himself, Strike bended down and picked it up in his hand. At once, it started to react and in moments, the Minicon had shown himself.

It was like the other Minicon found early. It had this long cape in the back, that seem to be make for feathers and talons on both his shoulders and knees. On top of the Minicon's head was a helmet that seems to in shape of like a bird's head, with the beak poking over his brow. The coloring from him was simple, he was mostly black with bits of silver poking out and his helmet's beak as well.

"So, your mine now, huh?" chuckle Strike.

The Minicon just looked up to him, his red optics glowing in displeasure. Before Strike had a chance to snap at him, a voice came over his com-link.

_/Strike, get to our location at once/ _shouted Demolisher's voice over the com-link.

Sighing, Strike knew at once he should replied, "What is it?"

_/We have an Autobot corner and Megatron wants you here on the double/_

"All right, I'll be right there,"

**080**

He was really hating his life right. Really hating it. Smokescreen growled as he drove around the desert, looking for Red Alert or anyone else. This stupid sandstorm had cut them off from the rest of the group and it was also screwing around with his systems, He couldn't tell left from right. Fred was starting to get a little worry at the moment.

"We are lost, aren't we?" he asked.

"No…we just misplaced the others," said Smokescreen.

Suddenly, he spotted something up a head. Coming to a stop, he let Fred out and transformed into robot mode. Taking a few careful steps, Smokescreen, with Fred by his leg up over a large cliff. A few seconds later and they would have been flying over and into it. Smokescreen sigh a bit that he saw it before then.

"That was a close one," he said, "Now, I just use the com-link and…Ah slag of the luck, the sand storm is cutting it off."

"Ah, we are doom!" wailed out Fred.

"We aren't doom, I just need to send out a distress signal so the others will be able to track us," said Smokescreen, trying to calm down the large boy down.

"They will find us, right?" asked Fred as he started to shake in worry.

"Yeah, the worst thing that could happen is if…"

"Hey, Auto-but!"

"…the Deceptions found us," moaned Smokescreen at his luck, "Quick, Fred go hide behind the rock, and don't leave it for anything."

Fred nodded his head as he quickly ran over to the rock. Once he was out of the line sight, he looked up over it. There standing against Smokescreen was pretty much the entire Decepticon army. Megatron was standing right in front Smokescreen with Cyclonus and Demolisher on his right and Sideways on his left. There was no sign of neither Strike or Starscream, which Fred was glad for, but that really didn't help the problem.

"Oooo, can I shot him over the cliff?" giggle Cyclonus as he pointed this gun towards Smokescreen.

"Not yet, you fool!" shouted Megatron before turning to the Smokescreen, "Now, where is the Minicon, Autobot?"

"I don't know, but I would never tell if I did," respond Smokescreen.

Megatron chuckle, "Wrong answer, Autobot," he said before turning to Demolisher, "Get Strike here!"

"At once!"

Now, Fred was getting more worried. He wished that he had Laser beak with him. He could just run to the large Decepticon and shock him like the last time. Of course, there was more Autobots around and Smokescreen wasn't so close to a huge cliff. It seem the Cons were one over them this time. Fred started to feel some tears building up in his eyes. He just hope the others would get here soon. A sound of a car was coming towards them. At once, Fred thought it was the Autobots, but as he turned to see who it was, his face felled.

It wasn't no Autobot, it was Strike and above him was this black metal bird. Well, they found the Minicon. Fred just gulped. This was getting bad, really bad. Coming to a stop, Strike soon joined his fellow Deceptions, the bird, landing on his shoulder, digging into his shoulder. The silver Mech had this look of displeasure on him, but it was hard to tell with the face mask on. He walked up and stood on the other side of Sideways as he glared at between Megatron and Smokescreen.

"What do you want?" asked Strike.

"Simple, kill this Autobot," said Megatron calmly, not paying attention to the fact Strike had found the Minicon.

That made Fred gasped, but quickly covered his mouth. He just hoped that no one was able to hear him. Strike just seemed to have this surprise look on, as well as the rest of the group. What was Megatron playing at? He shouldn't be helping the silver Mech actually complete his task. Smokescreen stood there, reaching towards this laser gun. He did not like this and just hope that the others were able to pick up his signal. He really didn't have a clue if he would be able to take on this many Decepticons.

"What are you playing at, Megatron?" asked Strike.

"I gave you an order solider! But of that, this one won't count!" roared out Megatron.

"What! This is an Autobot and you just told me to…"

"Kill him, as in an order, command, not being part of the agreement!" respond Megatron as he started to calm down a bit, "Think of it as a test of your loyalty,"

Strike just growled as he glared at both Megatron and Smokescreen. It seem the whole area was becoming more and more tense with each passing second. Fred just wished with all his might that the others Autobots would show up soon. He really doubted that Smokescreen could handle much against five Cons. The same thoughts were pretty much through Smokescreen's head. He knew his limits, but he had a duty to protect the humans and the Minicons, he could take what ever these creeps dug out. But maybe, he could convince Strike not to do it.

"Strike, you don't have to do this," said Smokescreen, "You can't let Megatron control you like this."

"How does the Autobot seem to know this?" growled Strike as he pulled out a energon dagger from his sub-compartment. His Minicon bird took to the air, just hovering near his new partner.

"Rave told us, both him and Cross are here with us," said Smokescreen, thinking that maybe Strike would turn if his friends were here to save him. That was unless he really turned. It had been years since either Rave or Cross seen the Mech last.

Well, it was enough to stop Strike in his path. He looked right towards Smokescreen, his blue optic was worry of disbelief while the red one was full up with rage and anger. It was hard to tell which was the true emotion with the face mask over the lower part of his face. Maybe, he had hit a small cord or something.

"No…she can't be here," whisper Strike as he took a few steps backward.

"What the matter, Strike? Autobot has your tongue?" chuckle Cyclonus.

"Shut up," growled Strike before turning to Smokescreen, "You lie, she isn't here. She's backed home, safe and sound."

"You think I would lied about this! She's here to bring you home! Do you realized what she been through to get you back!" shouted Smokescreen as he starting to think that he was get through to Strike.

"Does that even matter Strike?" asked Megatron as he took a few steps until he was right behind Strike, "That shouldn't matter to you. The only thing that you should be thinking about is b what you are here for, and that is killing the Autobots. That is unless you are thinking about betraying me…"

Strike growled as he gripped tight to the handle of his energon dagger. Looking over his rock, Fred did not like how things were going now. At one moment, it seem Strike was listening to Smokescreen. That could have given the Autobot a chance to survive. But now with Megatron talking to him., it just seem to be getting worst by the minute.

"Eight hundred years ago, I swore my loyalty by surviving the Branding Pit and by the insignia on my shoulder. I almost finish the amount agreed by our deal. Do you really think I am that stupid to throw all that hard work, pain and suffering just because of one Autobot's word that can't be proven!" shouted Strike as venom filled his voice.

Megatron chuckle as the turned his back to Strike and started to walk away, "Forgive me. I was wrong to doubt you. You have every right to outraged. Now, finish the job, and exterminate that Autobot."

Now, this was just bad. The sunlight reflect on the glowing purple blade in Strike's hand. Smokescreen didn't have a clue of what to do. Quickly, without thinking really, he pulled out his gun and was about to fire it. That was until, Strike streaked over and deliver an upper cut right into the orange Autobots' face. Smokescreen stumble a bit, dropping his gun over the edge and down on to the cliff. This wasn't really go now.

"Now, you die Autobot," hissed Strike as he charge right towards Smokescreen, his dagger pointed right towards his chest.

Time seem to froze for that minute for Fred. He could that Strike had may contact with Smokescreen, energon was pouring from where the wound would be. Smokescreen gasped out as he looked down. A surprise look on his face, while Strike had only one of malice on his. This couldn't be happening. In getting his dagger out of Smokescreen, the silver Decepticon put enough force and cause Smokescreen to fall over the cliff. Energon was covering both Strike's hands as he started to walk away from the scene.

"Warp back to Base!" ordered Megatron.

As the Cons disappear one by one, Fred was the only left. Tears were streaming down his face as he thought he has just lost a friend to a cold blooded murder. He just hope the others would be able to find them.


End file.
